


Love is a Road That Goes Both Ways

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: Valentine's Shorts 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (also like cuddling and hand-holding tbh), (because eventually this will be a full-length fic), (except it's not really an au?), Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Couch Cuddles, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, basically iwa does cute things for oikawa so he doesn't whine, but then realizes he just really likes making oikawa happy, healthy communication is my kink, hhhhhnnnng soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Hajime was pretty good at noticing when Oikawa wanted something.After knowing him for their entire lives, the signs were easy to pick up on. Oikawa whined more than usual, pouted harder, and dragged his feet a little. Then, he would glance up at whatever it was that he wanted, should it be a physical thing, and sigh. Should it not be a physical thing, he would just sigh. A lot. All of the time.Knowing what Oikawa wanted was a different story entirely. Sure, Hajime could notice if he wanted something in a shop but didn’t have the money to pay. He’d stare at it, then count his money, then sigh, then stare at it some more. If he wanted a bite of Hajime’s lunch, he’d stare and sigh, just faintly, until Hajime caved.But when it was something that Hajime couldn’t necessarily give him, or something that Oikawa couldn’t physically look at, Hajime was helpless. He just knew that his oldest friend wanted something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Abby, I did it, I didn't spoil this short story until today! I must have self-control now! Or...something like that😅 Happy Valentine's Day<3
> 
> So~~ this is currently a one-shot, but it's actually going to end up being a longer, established relationship fic, going into the long-distance relationship between my favorite Seijhoes while they're at college. I'm super weak for this pairing, I hope you enjoy reading this short and I definitely hope you stick around for when more chapters eventually come!

Hajime was pretty good at noticing when Oikawa wanted something.

After knowing him for their entire lives, the signs were easy to pick up on. Oikawa whined more than usual, pouted harder, and dragged his feet a little. Then, he would glance up at whatever it was that he wanted, should it be a physical thing, and sigh. Should it not be a physical thing, he would _just sigh_. A lot. All of the time.

Knowing _what_ Oikawa wanted was a different story entirely. Sure, Hajime could notice if he wanted something in a shop but didn’t have the money to pay. He’d stare at it, then count his money, then sigh, then stare at it some more. If he wanted a bite of Hajime’s lunch, he’d stare and sigh, just faintly, until Hajime caved.

But when it was something that Hajime couldn’t necessarily give him, or something that Oikawa couldn’t physically look at, Hajime was helpless. He just knew that his oldest friend wanted something.

 

Oikawa sighed for the fifth time in the last half hour.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Hajime grunted, flipping a page in his textbook. The end of the school year was fast approaching, and as third-years, there was a lot to be done before it was over.

He just sighed again.

“Are you kidding me?” He closed the book and dropped it on the bed, turning to face him. “What’s your problem, shithead?”

“It’s February,” Oikawa whined, as though that said everything.

“End of school? Exams? Less volleyball?”

“ _No_ ~! Iwa-chan, you just don’t get it!”

“How can I get it when you won’t _tell me_?” he reminded him. “Use your words, Shittykawa.”

“It’s almost _Valentine’s Day_ , Iwa-chan. Not a single confession.”

Hajime did his best not to roll his eyes. “You’re the one who went around announcing that you were not going to get in a relationship at the end of high school. Besides, you’ve accepted maybe two confessions in your whole life. Why’s it matter?”

“ _Because_!” Oikawa rolled onto his back and whimpered. “It’s a day for _romance_ , and no one is even thinking of me! Even if it’s nothing serious! I just want to feel _appreciated_.”

“I don’t understand.” And he didn’t, because Oikawa was making no sense.

“I mean…I want gifts! Even if there’s no strings attached! Especially if there’s no strings attached!”

“So, why don’t you ask the team to shower you with affection?” Hajime snorted.

“Oh, _right_ , I’m sure that they’d just be _dying_ to do that, Iwa-chan. Get serious!”

“I am serious! Why do you feel the need to indulge this holiday? It’s silly.”

“It is not!”

“There’s more important things going on right now than whether or not some random girls want to give you chocolates next week.”

Hajime picked his textbook back up, flipped to a page, and continued his studying.

Oikawa sighed again. “You just don’t get it, Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime drummed his fingers on his desk during the break, unable to shake what Oikawa had said the previous evening. Maybe that was because he just kept _sighing_ and it was so _annoying_ and Hajime wanted to _punch someone_ , but he was going crazy now.

Usually, when Oikawa wanted something, Hajime did what he could to help. Well, not _usually_. He kind of hated appeasing the big baby like that. But if it was small and wouldn’t stroke his ego, he didn’t mind. It was better than the _sighing_. After all, Oikawa would then get this little happy smile, and his eyes would soften, and…

 _Oh, that’s weird, let’s not think about that,_ he decided, shaking his head.

“You look constipated, Iwaizumi.” A desk slid up against his, and his eyes snapped up. Matsukawa was grinning at him. “Something the matter?”

“No.” Then, a godawful idea came to mind. _Oh, I’m not going to do this. Ah, fuck it._ “Hey, um…are you…doing anything for Hanamaki…for Valentine’s Day?”

The grin faded into a look of sheer confusion. “I – I’m sorry, am I what?”

“Doing anything for your boyfriend, Issei!” he snapped impatiently.

“Yeah, a strip tease,” Mattsun snorted.

“I’m – I can’t believe it, but – I’m being serious.”

“What makes you think I’m _not_?” he retorted.

“Ew.”

“You’re asking if I’m getting him flowers and a card and shit, though, right?” Hajime nodded. “Okay, so, why in God’s name do you need to know?”

“I – never mind. Forget I asked.”

“Well…” He reached into his book bag. “I have been working on a card for like a month.”

“That’s…unexpectedly romantic of you,” Hajime admitted, frowning.

He displayed the card proudly once he was sure Hanamaki wasn’t in the room. “Yeah! Well, it was going to take a while to write everything I needed to.”

 _Disgustingly romantic? That can’t be right._ “What’s in the card, Issei?”

“The entire script of the Bee Movie.” He smiled proudly. “Hiro’s gonna love it.”

“That makes a lot more sense.”

“Why are you asking?” Mattsun put the card away, then turned back to Hajime. “Ooh~! I know. Some lucky fella is finally going to be the object of your affections, right?”

“No,” he assured him. “It’s not that. I’m just trying to understand.”

“Look, it’s an overly commercialized holiday with no real significance,” Mattsun explained. “At least, that’s what me and Hiro think.”

“So, why are you celebrating it?”

“Because sometimes, it’s just nice to have an excuse to celebrate being in love. And sometimes, it’s just nice to have someone dote on you for a whole day. It’s not that complicated, Hajime.”

Maybe it wasn’t.

 

On the thirteenth, Yahaba yelled across the gym, asking Watari to be his “ _Pal_ -entine”. Watari grinned and agreed, saying that’s what friends were for.

_Pal-entine? What the hell does that even mean?_

“Yahaba-kun,” he called, waving the young setter and future captain over. “What the hell is a ‘ _Pal_ -entine’?”

“It’s like a Valentine, but instead of romantic, it’s for your friends,” he explained. “I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend, and Watari doesn’t want one, and we’re best friends, so…friend Valentines?”

“Huh.”

“You looking for a Valentine, senpai?” he chuckled. “I bet that Kyoutani would _love_ if you ask- _ow_!”

Kyoutani had sent a spike flying right into Yahaba’s back. “Shut up, Yahaba!”

Despite himself, Yahaba flashed a shit-eating grin. That kid became more like Oikawa every day. It was…unsettling.

“Look who’s thinking about Valentine’s Day _now_ , Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang, walking past. “I thought that there were more _important_ things! That my concerns were _stupid_!”

“I didn’t – I never said it was stupid. I said I didn’t understand,” he clarified. “That… doesn’t… necessarily… make it stupid. But your head is big enough without someone taking a whole day to dote on you, don’t you think?”

“How can I have a big head when _no one_ dotes on me anymore?” Oikawa wailed.

“You somehow manage it.” But Oikawa _had_ been less condescending than usual. Was it possible that he was starting to get mopey? Ugh, that would be annoying.

“So mean, Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan is _mean_!”

“Whatever, Shittykawa.”

But now he just started to feel a little guilty. Oikawa was clearly trying to tell him something. After eighteen, almost nineteen, years, Hajime should be able to read him better than this. Of course, no one can understand anything when it’s not being _told_ to them, right?

Oikawa had told him, though. It was just up to him to understand and decide if it was worth doing anything about it.

 

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this right now_ , he thought bitterly as he walked alone to school. He didn’t make it a habit to leave Oikawa to walk by himself, because he knew he’d just get an earful about it. Today, he made an exception. It was, unfortunately, necessary.

_I cannot believe I am doing this._

He was among the first people in the building, and he set his bag down at his desk. His stomach was twisted with nerves, which didn’t make sense. It wasn’t something to be nervous about, right? He was only doing this so Oikawa wouldn’t spend the whole day depressed! It was really for Hajime’s own sake. It had nothing to do with Oikawa.

With that, he dropped the anonymous heart-shaped box of chocolates on Oikawa’s desk. Then, he grabbed his bag again and ran to the gym for morning practice. There was no fucking way he would stick around to be found out for this.

Oikawa was going to be appeased, and that was what mattered.

 

When they got to class, Oikawa gasped so sharply, Hajime was impressed there was any oxygen left in the building.

“Iwa-chan! Look! Someone left me a gift!” He bounded over to his desk excitedly, picking up the box of chocolates and grinning. “ _To: Oikawa Tooru_. With a little heart doodled next to it! Oh, I love it! I wonder who left it for me!”

“Why does it matter?” Hajime asked, the anxiety returning. “Isn’t it just important that someone did it? I thought that was your complaint!”

“I want to thank them, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime was anticipating Oikawa to get annoying, to get all boastful about some secret admirer. That was how Oikawa _always_ was with anonymous gifts. But after a couple months of nothing…it seemed that Oikawa was more flattered than usual. His smile was soft, his eyes watery with emotion, and he kept looking at the chocolates like they were the best thing in the world. On top of that, he was _blushing_.

Hajime had _not_ anticipated a harmless gift making his oldest friend _blush_.

“Maybe they’ll give you something else today,” Hajime offered. “And _maybe_ they want to stay anonymous. I mean, it would suck to like someone who publicly announced that they didn’t want to be in any relationships, right? So…just let the stranger dote on you, you big idiot!”

Oikawa sighed, but it was soft. It wasn’t the “I want something” sigh, so much as a “I have something” sigh. It did weird things to Hajime’s chest.

“I guess you’re right…” He sat down, still holding the chocolate box close. “This is the most thoughtful gift anyone’s ever given me. I wish I could give them something back.”

Yeah, Hajime wasn’t going to be able to handle today as well as he’d been hoping.

 

When the lunch bell rang, Oikawa ran out to use the restroom. This was Hajime’s moment…if he could just be discreet…

“Whatcha doing, Hajime?” Hanamaki asked, tilting his head in confusion. “Why are you putting something on Oikawa’s…?” He gasped. “Oh, my god.”

Hajime dove across the desk and clamped his hand over Hanamaki’s mouth. “Shut up! It’s just so he won’t be annoying all day! If you tell him, I’ll kill you!”

There was no fear in Makki’s eyes, only mischief and laughter. Still, Hajime removed his hand, hoping that Takahiro would keep a secret for once in his stupid life.

“Alright, alright. Have fun with your doting.” He turned and sat on Matsukawa’s lap. “Did you see the card Issei made me?”

“The Bee Movie script? Yep, I saw it,” he grunted, sitting at his own desk. “Why are you two like this?”

“We’re in love, Iwaizumi,” Mattsun replied.

“Isn’t it just the _sweetest_ card?” Makki laughed.

Oikawa returned, and went to grab his lunch from his desk. When he saw the little box sitting there, his eyes widened.

“Iwa-chan! There’s another one! Did you see?! Did you see my admirer?!”

“No,” Hajime replied, and technically it was the truth. He hadn’t seen himself, and he wasn’t an admirer. “What is it?” he prompted.

Hanamaki decided that the only way to keep from laughing was to shove his tongue in Matsukawa’s mouth. Well, there went Hajime’s appetite. Ew.

“ _Oh_ my god! It’s an alien pin! I am putting it on my bag right now! No, on my uniform! It’s perfect! I love it! Look at how cute this little alien is, Iwa-chan! It’s perfect!”

“Very nice,” he replied, trying to remain inconspicuous.

“It really is,” Oikawa sighed, that little smile and soft blush from before returning.

Hajime couldn’t explain why, but he was pretty sure that something here wasn’t going according to plan.

“At least your admirer knows that you’re a giant nerd,” he added.

“Iwa-chan! So mean!”

And then Oikawa went back to smiling fondly at the alien pin, finding the best place for it on his bag. It was starting to make Hajime nauseous.

 

The most horrifying part happened right before practice at the end of the day. It was supposed to be fast, and once Hajime got to the locker room, no one would have to even know. No one was supposed to _see_.

So, he slipped into the club room and set the _stupid roses_ by Oikawa’s _stupid bag_ and dropped the little card that just said _“Tooru”_ on top. He’d just grabbed some colors at the florist’s, not making much of it:

Three red, three white, three purple, and three peach.

He knew that Oikawa hated getting a bouquet of only one color of flower, because apparently, they all meant something different, and one flower wasn’t enough to convey anything? Whatever. These just looked nice together. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe?

God, he really hoped he didn’t just accidentally tell his best friend that he was in deep, gay love with him. That’d be embarrassing.

“Iwaizumi-senpai?”

He froze, suddenly unable to turn around. Had he been standing there long? Was the whole club there? Was everyone about to find him out?

“It’s just me,” Kyoutani promised. “Um – are – uh?”

“Walk with me!” he hissed, diving across the room and grabbing the younger boy by the shirt, dragging him away from the room at top speed. “Don’t tell anyone what you just saw!”

“I won’t.” There was a beat of silence, but Kyoutani’s curiosity was coming off of him in waves. “It’s just – well – were those for Oikawa-san?”

He tried to ignore the poorly veiled disgust in the spiker’s voice. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because he wouldn’t stop bitching about how nobody loves him,” he explained. “So, I thought if he got some gifts today…maybe he’d shut the fuck up about it?”

“Oh.” More silence, then, “Someone gave me flowers too. I don’t know who, or why the fuck?”

Hajime snorted. “Maybe it was a pretty girl.”

“I hope not,” Kyoutani replied, almost instantly. Then, he scowled and turned away. “Forget that I said that, please, Iwaizumi-san.”

“It’s forgotten,” he assured his kouhai.

“I’m gay,” the spiker mumbled, turning to the locker room. “So, if it was a girl – and I don’t know why the fuck a girl would give me flowers – that would just be…unfortunate.”

Hajime nodded, understanding. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

He shrugged. “It’s…whatever. Anyways, I thought maybe-?”

“I am,” Hajime whispered. “Not for that moron, though.”

“Good.” Kyoutani huffed what Hajime recognized to be a laugh. “I would think you’d have better taste than that.”

“Yeah,” he laughed, but something inside him was bugged by it. Sure, he talked shit about Oikawa all the time, but someone else doing it…was different. “Maybe it was a pretty guy.”

“Eh?”

“The flowers, Kyoutani-kun.”

“Oh. Ha. Maybe.”

 

“Oh my goodness, Iwa-chan! Look! Look at the flowers! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa ran up to him before starting the meeting. “Look! Red, white, purple, peach! Do you know what this _means_?” He was vibrating with excitement. “Oh, poor soul! I have to know who they are! I have to accept this confession!”

“C-confession?” Hajime gasped while Kyoutani started choking on his water.

“Yes, Iwa-chan! Don’t you know anything?” When Hajime didn’t reply, Oikawa sighed. “Red roses: romantic love, longing, desire. White: true love. Purple: love at first sight, irresistible. Peach: desire, appreciation, excitement.”

The more Oikawa spoke, the more blood drained out of Hajime’s face. He just thought the colors looked nice together. Obviously, he wanted to tell this to Oikawa, but how could he without giving it away? Well…

“Not everyone is a massive nerd about flowers, you dumbass! Stupid! Shittykawa!”

Ah, yes. There you go, Hajime. That’s very subtle and not obvious at all.

“You’re just jealous because it’s another year, and I’m the only one between us getting all this attention!”

“Unlike you, I don’t _need_ the attention!”

“Everyone likes to be doted on, Iwa-chan!”

He balled up his fists. “Start the damn meeting, Trashykawa!”

“Iwa-chan is _mean_!”

He did his best to ignore Kyoutani’s look of confusion and the meme teams’ poorly hidden snorts.

 

As he walked Oikawa home, he wondered if this had gotten out of hand. He had really only meant to give him chocolates, but once he’d started…he found that he wanted to get more things for him.

That was stupid, right? _Wanting_ to dote on that egotistical moron, as if his head weren’t big enough?

The worst part was that Oikawa was now certain that whoever gave him these gifts was his soulmate, which was counterproductive. He just didn’t want him to mope or be sad or keep whining about this.

But did that stop him from slipping the final gift in Oikawa’s bag before they left school? No. Of course not. Because for some disgusting reason, he liked how happy it was making Oikawa. It wasn’t like when other people’s gifts made him happy.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

This was decidedly _bad_.

“I really hope they get the nerve to confess,” Oikawa sighed before they parted ways, smiling at his roses. “If they’re this thoughtful and doting…I want to dote on them, too! Make them happy like this.”

“You only like them because they gave you stuff,” Hajime huffed.

“I don’t think so, Iwa-chan. I think their choices in gifts say a lot about them! Firstly, they _know me_ personally, because not just anyone knows I love aliens,” he began, gesturing to the pin.

_Great, he’s been analyzing it._

“Secondly, they care about me and knew I was sad about not getting confessions. They’ve probably liked me for quite some time and decided that they could respect me by staying anonymous, but still save me from a day of sadness with these gifts!”

Hajime just scoffed.

“Thirdly, I think they’re a very kind, gentle, caring person. Someone I want to take care of myself!”

“You sound like you want to marry this person, Shittykawa. You don’t even know who it was. It could’ve been the chuckle fucks playing a joke on you, for all you know.”

“Makki and Mattsun would never be so cruel, Iwa-chan.” He shook his head, fluffy hair swooshing like a shampoo commercial. “No, whoever did this was being genuine.”

“How do you know?”

“All these gifts were arranged so carefully. Not in a sneaky way, but like…lovingly.”

His heart was pounding so violently, he was pretty sure Oikawa could hear it. “Whatever. It’s cold. I’m going inside.”

“I’m coming!”

“Don’t you want to go home?”

“I’m not spending Valentine’s Day _alone_ , Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped, as though offended he’d even suggest it.

“Whatever. I’m not gonna dote on you, though, you piece of trash, so don’t expect it!” He was really hoping Oikawa would break routine and not come to his house. He was starting to get too confused.

 

“Wait!” After they’d finished their homework, Oikawa shot up from the bed. “Iwa-chan, we have to go to my house _right now_!”

“Okay?” Hajime put his work away before following Oikawa next door. “What is this about?”

“I got you something! I forgot, but then I was hungry, so I remembered!” Oikawa opened the fridge. “Here!”

Agedashi tofu. His favorite. “O-oh. Uh, thanks.” Usually, Oikawa only did this on his birthday. Sometimes for Christmas. This was very different.

“ _And_ I planned a movie night!”

“I’m not watching your shitty alien mo-” Hajime was interrupted by Oikawa sliding back into the kitchen, holding _Godzilla_ in his hands. “What?”

“We always watch my favorites. I thought – well – maybe you wanted – I mean – I don’t know! I’m just being a nice person, Iwa-chan!”

He bit down on his upper lip until he tasted blood. This was definitely not good. Oh no.

“Thanks. I thought you hated those movies?”

“I do, but you don’t!”

“Why don’t we watch something we can both enjoy, then?” he suggested, feeling uncomfortable when the attention had shifted onto him. Had they entered this “pal-entine” thing that Watari and Yahaba were doing? Did Oikawa forget to tell him that?

Oikawa was the most perceptive person Hajime knew, for all his flaws, so he always knew when Hajime wanted, needed, or felt something. He didn’t always know _what_ , but he knew something was going on.

So, it didn’t surprise him that Oikawa smiled a genuine smile, with no ulterior motives. “We’re gonna watch your favorite, Iwa-chan. Let me dote on you.”

 _Let me dote on you._ Hajime went rigid, but he couldn’t reply without giving it away. “Okay. Fine. Whatever. But you’re not allowed to complain while we watch it!”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa promised, his shittiness returning to his smile.

“Good.” He pushed past him and sat down on the couch. The less he thought about this, the better.

Then, the tiny gasp happened for the fourth time that day. “They put something in my bag, Iwa-chan!”

“Hmm.” He tried not to react or seem interested. He was tired of hearing about the gifts, even if he was the one giving them.

“It’s just a card, but…”

Hajime looked up, and Oikawa was _tearing up_. Dramatic. “What?”

“It says the sweetest things, Iwa-chan. I’m going to marry whoever wrote this.”

He tried to remember what he wrote. “Can – can I see?”

“Yeah!” Oikawa seemed surprised that Hajime was interested, but he handed it over happily.

It was a short card. It was barely even nice. All it said… well.

_Tooru,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day. I hope you know that people only stopped confessing because you asked them to. You’re just as popular and pretty as you’ve always been._

_-Secret Admirer_

“It’s not that deep,” he grunted, handing it back.

“It is so! It shows that they’re observant enough to notice my insecurities!”

“Sounds like a stalker.” He readjusted on the couch, starting to eat the Agedashi tofu.

Oikawa pouted, but he sat down and dug into his own food as well.

 

It was only half an hour into the movie before Oikawa started to get noticeably bored. He was fidgeting, and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to pull out his phone and tune it out. Hajime felt guilty before remembering that this was Oikawa’s idea, not his.

Well, he _thought_ that was why Oikawa was fidgeting, anyways.

That was before he moved a little closer on the couch. Then, closer. Closer. And _flop_. Right into Hajime’s lap.

Hajime froze. What was he supposed to do? Just sit there? Pet his head? Pretend it didn’t happen?

_Oh, this is not good…_

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined.

“Don’t complain about the movie,” Hajime snapped. “You picked it.”

“I’m not gonna _complain_ , Iwa-chan!”

“Then, what? I like this part.”

“You like all the parts.”

“What do you want?”

“Cuddle me.”

“Huh?!” He almost jumped up off the couch.

“Please?” It was such a soft request, and Oikawa was being oddly vulnerable.

He went through the options in his head, trying to think what would yield the least annoying response from Oikawa.

He could say no and shove him on the floor. That would be normal, and Oikawa would pout. But he risked starting a fight by doing that, and he didn’t know if the fight would be real after that day.

He could say no and leave Oikawa on his lap. Maybe pet his hair as a compromise? Oikawa might pout, but it at least didn’t risk a fight. Still…he felt weird about it.

He could say yes, but then he’d have to cuddle Oikawa. After the events of the day, the idea of doing that made his stomach twist. It just didn’t seem like the right approach.

He decided all his options were annoying, Oikawa was annoying, and Valentine’s Day was annoying. Hajime said nothing, only shifted to cuddle Oikawa.

He didn’t think about how his friend shifted against him, tucking his head under his chin. He didn’t think about how stupidly fluffy Oikawa’s hair was, and how it was tickling his nose. He didn’t think about the fact that he had an arm around Oikawa’s waist, or the muscle that was underneath. He _definitely_ didn’t think about how Oikawa wouldn’t stop fucking wiggling–

“Would you _stay still_?” he hissed.

“I’m getting _comfy_ ,” Oikawa whined. Then, “Hey, Iwa-chan, would you rather be the little spoon? I feel like I’m in your way of seeing the movie?”

His face felt hot. “Do I want to be _what_?”

“You know. You wanna lay in front? I’ll cuddle you?”

He gritted his teeth, reevaluating his choices. “Why?”

“Let me dote on you,” was all Oikawa said in response.

So, he did.

Oikawa was a lot less awkward to hold him than vice versa, but that was probably just because he was a more affectionate person with literally everyone. Hajime tried not to make too much of the way Oikawa’s legs tangled with his, or the fingers tracing up and down his arm. He ignored that Oikawa would sometimes hold his hand or stray to his torso and splay a hand over his stomach like he was _trying_ to feel Hajime’s abs.

He was absolutely ignoring all of this.

Hajime honestly didn’t even notice the occasional nuzzle to his hair or gentle kiss on his shoulder. None of that even happened. Nope. Not at all.

 

“Why?” Hajime begged as Oikawa poured him a cup of tea. “Why are you suddenly acting like my mom or some shit? Trying to take care of me?”

“It’s supposed to go both ways on Valentine’s Day, you big idiot.” Oikawa frowned, concentrating harder on the tea.

“Eh?”

“You really…it was really nice of you, Iwa-chan.” He squeezed his eyes shut, but a tear rolled down his cheek. “Thank you for today.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” And he _didn’t_ , because Oikawa was leaving out key pieces of information, and Hajime wasn’t a mind reader.

“The gifts.” His voice was impossibly soft. “Thank you.”

Hajime clenched his jaw. “I – well – you were sad.” That wasn’t what he was telling himself. It was supposed to be “I didn’t want you to be annoying” or literally anything but what he’d just said loud.

Oikawa nodded. “This was better than any of the things I got before.”

“Why? You know I did it.”

“I know.”

“So, why?”

“It was really thoughtful, Hajime. I didn’t know you had a romantic bone in your body.”

“I don’t!”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Oikawa handed him the tea. “Well, it goes both ways. If you were going to leave me little gifts and dote on me all day, I had to do something for you too. Besides…”

“What?”

“I’d wanted to spend the day with you anyhow.”

Hajime felt his heart stop altogether. “What?”

“I – nothing. Never mind.”

“I’m not a mind reader.”

“I know.”

“Tooru.” He stepped forward. “I – um – thanks.”

“Yeah.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

As a last-minute decision, Hajime gave Oikawa one more gift for the day. He grabbed his shoulders, looking up a little to see his eyes. Then, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss into Oikawa’s cheek.

“I should go home,” he announced.

“Okay.” Oikawa’s eyes were wide, cheeks red.

“Goodnight.”

“G-goodnight, Iwa-chan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit zie's back and the fic is finally continuing.
> 
> I literally cannot believe how many people read/gave kudos/commented/bookmarked from just the first bit that was basically a prologue? But thank you so much? I love every single one of you?
> 
> Anyways, here's the continuation we all deserve<3

Nothing really changed between Tooru and Iwa-chan after Valentine’s Day – not in an obvious, official sort of way, at least.

But Tooru, perceptive as ever, knew that something was different now.

For instance, when he reached out to grab Iwa-chan’s hand on the way to school in the morning, he didn’t pull away or tell him to stop being weird. Instead, he laced their fingers and stayed quiet. And when Tooru wanted to watch a movie, Iwa-chan always found a way to get cuddles, even if it was _so_ not a cuddling movie.

At the last team sleepover before graduation, they shared a cot. During Truth or Dare, when Tooru was dared to kiss Yahaba, Iwa-chan got oddly cuddly afterwards. Tooru thought it was cute that he needed reassurance like that.

So, no, they hadn’t kissed or gone on dates or anything like that. But Tooru knew that Iwa-chan was _his_ Iwa-chan now. Whatever that meant.

 

“Tooru.” It was soft, and that was strange, because Iwa-chan was rarely soft.

It was their graduation day, after the ceremony, but before their team could cry on them.

“Yeah?”

“I got accepted to a school in Tokyo.”

“Me too.”

“It’s not your school.”

“Oh.” Tooru didn’t really know what else to say. “It’s going to be weird.”

Iwa-chan nodded, taking Tooru’s hand like a habit now. “Yeah.”

“We’ll see each other every possible weekend,” Tooru resolved. “I promise.”

“Don’t do that,” Iwa-chan groaned, “god, please.”

“What?” he whined. “What’d I do?”

“You’re talking to me like I’m some girl you’re inevitably going to let down, but you’re too much of a coward to just be direct with her!”

Tooru frowned. “Iwa-chan, you know that I’m not going to let you out of my life so easily.”

“Do I know?”

Before Tooru could tell him to stop acting stupid, Makki and Mattsun joined them.

“I can’t believe none of us are going to school together,” Makki sighed. He looked like he’d been crying. “It’s so weird?”

Mattsun nodded in agreement. “We’ll still be living together though, Hiro.”

“I’m not worried about _you_ ,” Makki sighed. “Worried about these two.”

“Come on, Makki-chan!” Tooru said, faking cheeriness. “You know that we’ll never leave you or each other! We may be far apart, but we’re all united, right?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Iwa-chan grunted.

“So mean, Iwa-chan!”

Makki hugged them both, then kissed them both, which Tooru didn’t even find weird at this point. He’d known these guys for so long that nothing was weird.

“Never stop arguing like an old married couple,” Makki demanded.

“As if they could,” Mattsun snorted. “They were _born_ married.”

“Well, _I_ was born married,” Tooru countered. “Iwa-chan had to be without me for a month and ten days!”

“Best month and ten days of my whole life,” Iwa-chan muttered.

“Huh?! I can’t believe you just said that! After everything we’ve been through, Iwa-chan!”

Tooru’s cries got drowned out by Makki and Mattsun laughing, and soon enough, the rest of the team arrived to join in.

He was going to miss all of it.

 

“Alright, senpai, I think that’s the last box!” Watari called into Tooru’s new apartment.

“Thank you, Watachi~!” Tooru cooed, patting the libero’s head. “Such a good kouhai – you too, Haba-chan!”

Yahaba blushed. “Well, you asked us to help you move, so obviously we wouldn’t say no.”

“Lots of people said no,” Hanamaki argued, popping his head into the living room. “I said no!”

“And yet, here we are,” Matsukawa sighed, “because we’re _friends_ or something?”

“You guys _love me_ ,” Tooru sang, because if he didn’t, he wasn’t sure he’d always believe it.

“Something like that,” Iwaizumi mumbled from the kitchen. He was trying to put together an extra cabinet that Tooru had brought, and he couldn’t help but smile at the way his brow was furrowed in concentration…sweat pouring down his back…

_My Iwa-chan._

Mattsun cleared his throat, and Makki nodded in some sort of agreement.

“Alright, men, let’s head on out. Oikawa’s got a lot to do now,” Mattsun announced, ushering the younger pair out of the apartment.

“Have fun,” Makki whispered with a wink.

Tooru frowned at the closing door. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fucking help me instead of making me put together every piece of furniture in _your_ apartment?” Iwa-chan snapped.

“So vulgar, Iwa-chan!” Tooru sat down beside him to help anyways. “I’ll build your furniture tomorrow, if you want?”

“What makes you think I’m not going to my own damn apartment to build my furniture tonight?” Iwa-chan countered.

“Mm…call it a hunch?”

“ _Tch._ ”

Once the cabinet was built and set in its place, Tooru started unpacking the kitchen boxes and putting things away.

“Where do you want the mugs?” Iwa-chan asked, opening a box to help.

“The biggest cabinet, right by the coffee machine,” Tooru replied, stacking some plates.

“Why do you have so many fucking mugs? You’re just one person.”

“Mm, but you’ll be here a lot, right? And I might make _friends_.”

“Right. ‘Friends.’”

“Why’d you say it like that?!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You know why, Shittykawa.”

“I’m not going to start seeing anyone else,” he muttered, opening a drawer for the silverware.

“Anyone else?” Iwaizumi repeated.

Tooru cast him a small smile, and Iwa-chan (for once) seemed to understand.

“Oh.”

“I should unpack the bedroom. Can you do the bathroom, _pretty please_?”

“Your pleases are never pretty,” he huffed. “But yes.”

“Thank you!” Tooru ran to throw a kiss on his cheek before he started for the bedroom.

If he could unpack in one night, his transition into school would be _so_ much easier. He didn’t imagine astrophysics being an easy major, and he was going to need as much stability and organization in his life as possible if this were going to work. That was why he planned on scheduling his time with Iwa-chan tonight. The routine, the stability, the need to know that his oldest friend would be there.

“Are those actually alien boxers?”

He started at the sudden voice. “Ah – haha, yes.”

Iwa-chan rolled his eyes. “You’re such a fucking nerd.”

“And yet I’m still more popular than you!”

“Yeah, but you’ll never get laid with underwear like that,” he snickered.

“Luckily, I have no interest in random hookups,” Tooru sighed. “Only lifelong friends who know I’m a nerd~.”

Iwaizumi’s face flushed and he turned around. “Do you still need to unpack?”

“Uh, yes,” Tooru said, hoping he hadn’t overstepped. Just to be sure: “Obviously, I meant having a threesome with Makki and Mattsun.”

Iwa-chan laughed. “Right.” He smiled back at him. “Well, let me know how _that_ proposition is received.”

“They’d do it!” Tooru scoffed.

“I didn’t say that they wouldn’t; my concern lies with you.” He started laughing again. “I’m going to make dinner. Do you have food already?”

“Yep, my parents made sure that there was plenty!”

“Great.”

Tooru finished putting away his clothes and moved onto the decoration box. There wasn’t much, but a few things of sentimental value. He set some awards he’d received from volleyball on his dresser, a picture of the most recent Aoba Johsai team in the center. Then, he pulled out other pictures with his friends to decorate his desk, a few for his nightstand.

He didn’t even second-guess his decision to keep every picture with Iwaizumi that he could find. When he ran out of space in the bedroom, he picked up the photo box and moved to the living room.

Delicious scents wafted from the kitchen, and his stomach grumbled excitedly for whatever Iwa-chan was making them. He set four pictures on the coffee table, one on each side table (there were three), and six on the half wall.

_Hmm… Still one more._ He looked closer at the picture. He and Iwa-chan were so tiny, maybe five or six? But their arms were around each other, giving full grins for the camera. Iwa-chan was missing one of his front teeth, and Tooru was pretty sure that was the one he’d lost tripping into a tree or something stupid like that. He sighed, then walked to the kitchen and set it beside the coffee machine.

“Watcha _ma_ kin’~?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Iwa-chan’s waist.

“Just soup.” He made no efforts to escape Tooru’s arms.

“Well, it smells good,” Tooru said, inhaling deep. “Thank you.”

“I’m hungry, too,” Iwaizumi replied simply.

“Yeah, but you could’ve left and gotten food,” Tooru argued, not letting him get away from this one.

“I was under the impression you weren’t letting me leave tonight,” he huffed. “Now, get off of me, because it’s ready, and I’m starving.”

“So _dramatic_ ~.”

“Oh, says _you_.”

When they brought the food to the living room, Iwaizumi tensed. He looked around, spinning a couple of times.

“You – you brought all of these?”

Tooru nodded. “Of course I did.”

He set down his bowl and wandered, looking at them. “This is such a shitty picture,” he whispered. “You’re crying and my face is dirty.”

“Yeah, ’cause I accidentally pushed you!” Tooru remembered, chuckling. “I still feel guilty?”

“That’s why our parents thought it was so funny,” he sighed. “This one, when I hit your toss for the first time?”

Tooru beamed. “They just kept snapping pictures until they got a winner.”

“Our first tournament.”

“This one’s from the last one.”

“Clearly it’s from before, because you look so fucking smug,” he laughed, though it sounded choked.

“Iwa-chan, are you crying?”

“Why are they only pictures of us?”

“I have everyone else in my bedroom… but then I ran out of space for the ones with you.”

“This one’s just me,” he whispered, hands shaking as he picked it up. “Why is this one just me? When is this even from?”

Tooru breathed a small laugh. “Ah. I took it when you weren’t paying attention.”

“Creep.”

“KyouKen-chan and Haba-chan just had their first perfect spike,” he explained. “You were looking at your student with so much pride, I had to capture it. I might give it to Mad Dog for a birthday or something…”

Iwaizumi laughed, but his shoulders shuddered.

“Are you crying?” Tooru asked again.

“I’m just really fucking hungry,” Iwa-chan explained, setting down the picture and marching to his bowl.

“Then you should eat instead of walking around memory lane, doof.” Tooru sat next to him on the couch, eating his own soup.

Part of him wanted to take his time, try to avoid the inevitable crying session that was going to ensue. The other part of him wanted to pour all of the scalding hot soup down his throat so he could get back to talking about all this with Iwa-chan.

_My Iwa-chan._

When they both finished their meals, Iwaizumi took the bowls to the sink, refusing to look at Tooru.

He followed him to the kitchen. “Iwa-chan, you don’t have to wash the dishes right now-”

“If I don’t, you’ll just leave them until they start growing mold, you lazy fuck,” Iwaizumi said, but his voice sounded muffled.

“We’ll do them in the morning,” he whispered, placing a hand on Iwa’s arm. “Come on.” He pulled his best friend away from the sink and turned off the water. “Dry your hands.” He handed him a towel.

Iwaizumi kept his eyes low, going through the motions Tooru pulled him into.

“Iwa-chan…” Tooru put a hand under his chin, trying to look at his face. “C’mon. You okay?”

“No! Idiot.” The words were harsh, but his tone was anything but.

“Shh… we knew this was coming eventually.” He wiped away his tears, but more just kept coming. “Every weekend that’s possible, I’m going to be there. Or you’ll be here. We’ll set a schedule, eh?”

Iwaizumi just nodded, pressing his head further into Tooru’s gentle caress. “I don’t just want to be another one of your flings or any of that bullshit, Assykawa, you understand?”

Tooru kissed his cheeks, trying to kiss away the tears. “Never, you’d never be that to me. You are so not just another one of them.”

“Then, what am I to you?”

He froze. Never before had Iwa sounded so fragile, uncertain, vulnerable. He almost didn’t know what to think of it. He brushed away more tears and cupped Iwaizumi’s face in his hands.

“You, Iwa-chan-” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “-are my best and oldest friend-” Another kiss to his cheeks. “-and you are my ace-” A kiss to his nose. “-and you are my love.”

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched.

“Is that okay?” he whispered, millimeters from his lips.

“Yes.”

That was all Tooru needed to hear. He closed the final bit of space between them, pressing his lips to Iwaizumi’s. It was gentle, slow, but his heart felt like it was on fire. He pushed his hands back to grasp at Iwaizumi’s hair, holding him as close as he could. Iwa, in turn, lifted his hands to Tooru’s waist, keeping him there.

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” he whispered during a brief breath.

Iwaizumi closed the gap again before murmuring, “I love you too.”

_My Iwa-chan._

_My love._

Iwaizumi’s confidence seemed to return to him as he pushed Tooru back until he was against a counter. It didn’t exactly take long – the kitchen wasn’t very big. Tooru felt like it was right for Iwaizumi to be taking control like this…but he couldn’t help himself.

“Hmm…Iwa-chan?” he whispered, breaking apart for a moment.

Iwaizumi just took the opportunity to kiss his jaw. “What?”

“Don’t you think-?” He gasped when Iwaizumi trailed to his neck. “-that I should take the lead here?”

“No,” Iwaizumi hummed against his skin before biting. Tooru gasped again. “I think I’m doing fine, don’t you?”

“So fine,” Tooru agreed, not having the mind to tease anymore.

“That’s what I thought.” Before he knew it, Iwaizumi was lifting him off the ground.

“Where we goin’?” Tooru murmured.

“Just picking you up.” Iwaizumi pulled away to look at him. “Do you want me to take you somewhere?”

“Yes.” Tooru leaned in and caught Iwaizumi’s bottom lip between his teeth, savoring the noise it pulled from him. “I’d like to go to Disneyland, think we could make it?”

“God dammit, Shittykawa.”

“You love me,” Tooru whispered, peppering Iwaizumi with kisses across his whole face.

“Do you – want me to take you somewhere?”

“I wouldn’t mind the bedroom.” He grinned.

“Don’t look so fucking smug.” Iwaizumi adjusted Tooru in his arms so he could pinch his butt.

“Ow!”

“That’s for not being direct with me before today.” He kissed Tooru gently one more time. “And that’s just because I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can we try something tonight?” he asked cautiously.

Tooru snorted. “Uh, yeah, I was kind of hoping you weren’t getting me worked up over nothing here.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Not that – well, not _just_ that. No.”

“Ooh, Iwa-chan has a kink?” He waggled his brows at him.

“My kink is you shutting the fuck up.” The words lacked their usual bite, though, so Tooru just giggled. “I want…to practice communicating.”

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Just, in general, boundaries and-”

“Communicating for anything, Shittykawa. For a relationship. We’re not great at it, and no matter what we think…we’re not mind readers.”

“I know.” Tooru ran his fingers over Iwaizumi’s cheekbone. “So, tonight, we practice saying what we’re thinking and feeling and… _wanting_ , then?”

“Can you think of a more effective practice round?”

He smiled. “Not really. Take me away, Iwa-chan!”

“If you keep calling me that, I’m never going to be in the right mood for what you want to do tonight.”

“But you’re my Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined. He leaned down to bite Iwaizumi’s earlobe. “There’s other factors at work here.”

“Okay. I won’t out of spite if you keep using that shitty nickname.”

Tooru smiled. “Alright, Hajime,” he said directly against Iwa’s ear.

Iwaizumi froze, his breath seemingly caught, then pulled Tooru closer and kissed him deeper than he had at any other point. He practically ran them to the bedroom.

“Mm, so _that’s_ your kink?”

“Shut up,” Iwa-chan mumbled.

“ _Hajime._ ” He tried not to laugh as Iwaizumi threw him onto the bed. “Hey, wait, Iwa-chan, what are you doing?”

Iwaizumi turned most of the pictures face-down. “I feel like they’d be watching us.”

“Even the ones of us?”

“Too young and innocent.”

“Hey! Keep that one from my thirteenth birthday out! That Tooru just had his first dirty dream about his Iwa-chan. Let him have this~.”

Iwaizumi scoffed, but it was amused more than anything. “So, you’ve always been a creep.”

“I can’t control my subconscious,” he sighed, grabbing Iwa’s belt loops to pull him towards the bed. “The heart wants what it wants.”

“I’m sure that it was your _heart_ that gave you that dream.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Tooru put a hand on Iwa’s chest and pushed him back on the bed. “Enough about the past, now, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi pulled Tooru on top of him to kiss him once more.

Tooru knew that everything was going to be different once university started. He knew it was going to be the end of everything familiar.

But he was glad to know that it was going to be the start of something, too.

 

Tooru was sure the eventually Iwaizumi would get annoyed, so he took advantage of the time he had before then. He traced a finger along Iwaizumi’s stomach, looking closely at it to see the form of his ab muscles in a way he’d never been able to before. It felt good to be able to lay with him, to be able to touch him, like this.

“You act like you’ve never seen me without a shirt before,” Iwaizumi huffed.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly just gape at you in the locker room, now, could I?” Tooru meant to sound a little sarcastic, but his voice just came out awed and tired.

“That didn’t stop you.”

“Iwa-chan, how could you accuse me of such a thing?” he gasped.

“Are you denying it?”

He kissed Iwaizumi’s stomach. “Of course I’m not denying it.”

He felt Iwaizumi’s hand in his hair. “Would you please come up here and cuddle with me instead of studying me like a piece of art or something?”

“You’re the Eighth Wonder of the World, Iwa-chan, for my eyes only,” Tooru hummed, crawling up on the bed to snuggle next to him. He sat still for a moment, but then he found more muscles that he could admire up close. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Iwaizumi nudged Tooru’s chin to face him and kissed him softly. “You’re beautiful too. We should sleep; it’s late.”

“I gotta take out my contacts, then.”

“Alright. I’ll be here.”

Tooru laughed as he got up out of bed. “I wasn’t expecting you to be anywhere else, Hajime.”

 

That night, Tooru dreamt of being awoken with kisses and getting to enjoy his morning like any man in a new love ought to.

That morning, he was actually awoken by the _Star Wars_ theme blaring from his phone. He shrieked and accidentally kicked Iwa-chan, who grunted but didn’t wake.

He reached over Iwa-chan to the nightstand for his phone, readjusted Iwa-chan in his arms, and answered it.

“Mm- hello?” He squinted against the phone’s light, not quite able to see right.

He was answered with a gasp, and then a fit of laughter. He frowned.

“Makki-chan?”

“This is great!” he laughed. “Issei!”

“ _Shh_!” Tooru snapped. “Do you – you not see –?” He yawned. “Iwa-chan. Sleeping. Shh!”

“I just can’t believe you finally –”

“Shut _up_.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi lifted his head. “Why are you video calling someone right now, you fucking creep?”

“Makki called _me_!” Tooru explained. “And I was too tired to see.”

Iwaizumi yawned and tucked his head back against Tooru. “At least it wasn’t your mom.”

“Honestly, she’d be as relieved as the rest of us,” Makki laughed. “I was just going to make sure you were all moved in, but never _mind_.”

“I’m hanging up now, Makki-chan.”

“Yeah, yeah – bye!”

“Bu-bye.” He set his phone back down, then shook Iwa. “Iwa-chan. Breakfast?”

“Yeah.”

“Coffee?”

“Sure.”

“C’mon!”

“Five more minutes?”

“…Shower?”

And that’s the suggestion that got Iwa-chan out of bed.

 

Sitting on the couch, coffee and pancakes before them, Tooru smiled. “So, worth getting out of bed for, then?”

“You’re always worth waking up for,” Iwaizumi sighed. Then, he crinkled his nose in distaste. “Ew, I hope that stops soon.”

“ _Noo_! Never stop saying disgustingly cheesy and romantic things to me, Iwa-chan!” Tooru begged.

“You’ll stop liking me if I’m too nice to you all the time.”

“What?! That doesn’t even make sense!”

Iwa-chan shrugged. “All this time, you’ve been falling in love with me, and I’ve been pulling your hair and keeping you in line.”

Tooru smiled. “I never said I minded you pulling my ha- _ow_!” He was cut off by a sharp kick to his shin. “What really needs to happen is you stop resorting to hurting me every time I tease you~.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, lifting Tooru’s leg. “I don’t mean to actually hurt you.”

“Know your own strength, Iwa-chan,” Tooru chided, “and kiss it better.”

He snorted. “You’re going to use every little thing to get affection out of me, aren’t you?”

“You like it.”

He leaned down to kiss Tooru’s shin, maintaining eye contact. “I’m not saying no, am I?”

“Besides, you made the first move, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi dropped Tooru’s leg. “What? No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did! You brought me gifts on Valentine’s! And you kissed my cheek!”

“You cuddled with me first.”

Tooru smiled. “So _shy_ , Iwa-chan! It’s so cute!”

He rolled his eyes, but his face fell. “We should’ve found a place together. We’re so fucking stupid.”

Tooru pulled Iwaizumi forward and kissed him. “Every possible weekend, Iwa-chan. Then, next school year? We’ll have our own home. And we’ll always have our own home together after that, okay?”

“Why are you so certain?”

“Because, Iwa-chan, unlike you, I’ve never gone without you in my life.”

He scoffed. “Well, I don’t exactly plan on going without you ever again.”

“Good.”

 

It was October when Tooru announced to the world that he was off the market and to save their confessions.

Immediately thereafter, Makki and Mattsun dragged him aside to promptly ask, _Oikawa, what the fuck?_

“School,” he replied, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

Makki hit his arm. “Don’t lie. _It’s not good to lie_.” The last part was clearly a mimicry of Tooru, but he decided to be nice and let it slide.

“Not lying – not technically.”

“You only speak in fragments when you’re avoiding something,” Mattsun observed. “What are you avoiding, Oikawa?”

“Truth,” he mumbled.

The meme boyfriends started poking him in the sides, tickling him until he caved.

“Haha – okay, okay, okay!” He took in a shaky breath. “I’m – I’m in love with someone.”

Hanamaki raised his hands, threatening more tickling.

“Okay! I’m in love –” He paused for effect. “–with Iwa-chan!”

Mattsun snorted. “Oh, it’s just that.”

“What?” Tooru gasped.

“Honey, we been knew,” Hanamaki snickered.

“ _No_ , I’ve been hiding this for _months_!”

“M-months?” Matsukawa repeated. “I beg your pardon?”

“Oikawa, you’ve been like this since we met you in first-year…”

“Huh?! No, I haven’t!”

“You’re…joking, right?” Hanamaki whispered.

“We realized we were in love after realizing you and Iwaizumi were in love,” Matsukawa said. “Oikawa. Oh my god.”

“You guys knew, and you didn’t tell me?!” he gasped, incredulous.

“You’re supposed to know your own feelings, stupid!” Makki pointed out, smacking him upside the head.

 

“I can’t believe I had to borrow your clothes,” Iwa-chan grumbled as they walked up to his new apartment. It was an apartment building that was technically student-living, so he had yet to meet his roommate, to Tooru’s understanding.

“I’m bigger than you, why’re you complaining?” Tooru knew exactly why he was complaining.

“No, you’re taller! You scrawny shit!”

Tooru grabbed his ass affectionately. “But you look so good in my alien boxers.”

“Oh my god, don’t embarrass me in front of my roommate who is a _stranger_ , I will remind you, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi fumbled for his keys before he finally managed to get them in the door. “Okay? Best behavior!”

“Or what, you’ll spank me?” Oikawa asked at the exact moment the door opened.

A short man with golden brown hair looked at them from where he stood in the living room, holding a box.

“Uh – which – which one of you is Iwaizumi Hajime?” he stammered, clearly a bit embarrassed.

Iwaizumi raised his hand sheepishly. “That would be me. This – this is my boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru.”

“Ah.” The man smiled in understanding. “I’m Yaku Morisuke. Nice to meet you – both of you.”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispered. He almost meant it, too.

When Yaku raised an eyebrow, Iwa-chan explained, “We’ve known each other literally since birth. That’s – yeah, that’s about the best I can explain any of our interactions.”

“Ah.” He nodded. “Well, um, I have all of my things in here. I can help you move in your boxes if you want?”

“Th-thank you,” Iwaizumi said, bowing stiffly. “That would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did I forget to mention? This is basically a long-distance, established-relationship fic. I crave stable, loving IwaOi navigating the difficulties of a real relationship but pulling through in the end because, unconditional love. I love these boys, so much,
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys feat. Yaku

Once all of Hajime’s things were inside the student apartment, he, Oikawa, and this Yaku guy stood awkwardly. They didn’t know Yaku, and it was kind of awkward to have met him like this.

_Of course Tooru would embarrass me the first time we meet my roommate._

Oikawa rocked on his heels, clearly not sure what to say. It was almost refreshing to Hajime to see Oikawa so speechless. Then again, he’d been pretty speechless last night– _no_. He stopped that train of thought before he got flustered.

“I’m bisexual,” Yaku announced, having nothing else to say. “So, like, if you’re worried about me being a homophobe, don’t?”

Oikawa eased up immediately. Hajime wondered if that had really been all he was waiting to hear.

“Wonderful!” he cooed. “So, Mori-chan – can I call you Mori-chan? – what are you majoring in?”

Yaku looked like he would rather die than be called _Mori-chan_ , but it was too late. Hajime sent him an apologetic glance. No one escaped Oikawa Tooru’s nicknaming.

“Nothing, yet,” Yaku replied. “Just – er – general education until I sort something out. I’m here on a volleyball scholarship, actually.”

Oikawa jumped in excitement. “Oh my god, oh my _god_! We are too! Well, I don’t go to school here but I go to school like an hour away and I’m on a volleyball scholarship – see, I’m a setter – and Iwa-chan is here on a volleyball scholarship himself – he’s a wing spiker – and he’s _so_ good! We’ve been playing together since we were too little to even understand the rules so it’s totally going to be weird being apart but– _oh_! Mori-chan, what position do you play?”

Yaku blinked, eyes wide as he tried to process everything Oikawa had just said.

“Shittykawa, you’re scaring my roommate, dumbass,” Hajime muttered.

“I bet you’re a libero!” Oikawa declared.

Hajime paled, starting to stammer out an apology.

“Because I’m short?” Yaku asked, a deadly grin finding its way onto his face.

“Yes!” That was the last thing Oikawa said before Yaku’s foot connected with his ass. “Ow!”

“You deserved it, Stupidkawa,” Hajime muttered. “You can’t just go assuming people’s positions. He’s taller than Hinata Shouyou!”

Yaku straightened up at the sound of that. “You know Shouyou? But…yes, I am a libero. Thanks anyhow, Iwaizumi.”

“Then why’d you kick me?” Oikawa whined.

“Reflex?” Yaku offered.

“That’s my reflex too,” Hajime said with a laugh.

“Iwa-chan! So mean! Such a brute!” Oikawa complained, pouting.

“What about you?” Yaku prompted. “What are you majoring in?”

“Astrophysics!” Oikawa declared. “I’m going to find aliens one day!”

“I hope they abduct you,” Hajime scoffed. “I’m majoring in sports medicine.”

“Cool,” Yaku said.

Conversation started to lag again.

“Should – um – should we get lunch?” Hajime suggested.

“We can order in, or go out, whatever you want, Mori-chan!” Oikawa added.

“Ah – let’s go out?”

“Great!” Oikawa grabbed both of their wrists. “This is going to be horribly awkward but then, we’re all going to get along great!”

 

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?” Yaku asked curiously as he sipped his drink.

“Like a day,” Hajime replied, while Oikawa said, “Since February.”

Yaku blinked. “What?”

“You totally confessed to me in February, Iwa-chan. We cuddled. You kissed me on the cheek,” Oikawa pouted.

“I didn’t confess,” Hajime groaned. He should’ve known that would come back to bite him. “We didn’t actually do anything about it until last night.”

“Iwa-chan is such an idiot when it comes to romance,” Oikawa sighed. “We were holding hands and spending all our time together and cuddling – that’s a relationship, right, Mori-chan?”

Yaku shrugged. “Kinda, yes. Sorry, Iwaizumi,” he added.

“I like him,” Oikawa declared, leaning his chin on his hands and grinning at Yaku. “You seem like someone who can take care of my Iwa-chan when I’m not there.”

“I’m a grown man,” Hajime huffed.

“You are _eighteen_ , hardly grown, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa countered. “ _Besides_ , I’ve always been in the house next door. Right there. What will you do without me?”

“Get some peace and quiet, for one.”

“ _Iwa-chan_! Mean!”

Yaku snorted, trying to hide it by taking another sip of his drink. “You two are…very interesting together. I think I’ve heard of you, though.”

“Of course you have!” Oikawa declared, easily distracted from his wailing. “They said we were mentally and physically connected on the court, since we played together for so long!”

“It’s a shame you never got to Nationals. I would’ve loved to have seen how you two went up against our childhood partners, Kuroo and Kozume,” Yaku said. “Of course, before last year, we hadn’t gone that far either.”

Hajime put his hand over Oikawa’s, hoping he wouldn’t get caught up thinking about their missed chances. “I guess you’ll just have to see how we fare on separate teams, then.”

“Shame,” Yaku repeated. “Maybe we can rope some of our new teammates into a practice match and you two can play together.”

Oikawa brightened. “I would _love_ that! Iwa-chan, can we?”

“Sure,” he agreed, squeezing Oikawa’s hand, “as long as you don’t get so unlucky as to be on a team with a bunch of people who you hate or vice versa.” Hajime pulled up Oikawa’s hand to kiss it.

“ _Iwa-chan_!” Oikawa ripped his hand away, then turned his attention completely to Yaku. “So, Mori-chan, tell me! Do you have anyone special in your life?”

“Uh, like…romantically?” Yaku clarified.

Oikawa nodded. “Yes! Tell me all about it!”

“I’m – um – I’m unattached,” he mumbled, getting a little embarrassed.

“Shittykawa, you’re putting him in a weird position to talk about this with strangers,” Hajime hissed.

“Nonsense, Iwa-chan; if we’re going to be friends with your new roommate, we all have to be willing to _share_ ~!”

“It – it’s okay,” Yaku agreed. “I do like someone, called Haiba. I just don’t think that they – erm – feel the same?”

“ _What_?!” Oikawa gasped, leaning across the table to grab Yaku’s hands. “You’re such a catch, Mori-chan! Why wouldn’t they?!”

_Sorry_ , Hajime mouthed. He really hoped Oikawa didn’t come on too strong.

“I just – uh – don’t know,” Yaku stammered. “Haven’t really talked about it?”

“Alright, Nosykawa, get out of my roommate’s personal life,” Hajime sniped. “You can interrogate him after you actually become friends, eh?”

Oikawa pouted, but he returned to his seat. “Whatever, _fine_ ~. But if you ever need romance advice, don’t hesitate to call! I wore down this old brute, after all!”

“You just got cuddly because I gave you chocolates for Valentine’s Day,” Hajime argued, rolling his eyes.

“But you warmed up to me! Got soft for me! Realized you couldn’t picture your life without me!”

“Yes I can,” he argued. “A whole forty days of my life were spent without you. God, that must’ve been great.”

“It’s not like you _remember_ it, Iwa-chan!”

“I wish I did.”

“Are you guys sure you’re in love?” Yaku laughed.

“Iwa-chan is just a bit of a tsundere; you’ll have to forgive him,” Oikawa sighed. “He’s actually quite the romantic, you know?”

“ _Tch_ , please, that’s enough,” Hajime begged. “Let’s just get to know each other in a normal, non-invasive way?”

“No fun.”

Yaku watched them with amusement. “I’m not sure if I consider myself lucky, or horribly unlucky, but it should be an interesting year.”

 

When the sun started to set, Hajime realized Oikawa was meant to be leaving.

_Shit._

He mentally prepared himself to beg Oikawa to stay and deal with the inflated ego, but when he turned, Oikawa was looking crestfallen.

“Oikawa?”

“Hm?” He turned to look at Hajime. “Oh. Hey.”

Hajime’s heart panged, and he looked over at Yaku. Yaku nodded, taking the initiative.

“Hey, you know, Oikawa-kun,” he began, “as long as you and Iwaizumi-kun aren’t too loud, I really don’t care if you stay over whenever either of you want or need. I get that you probably don’t want to be apart too much.”

Oikawa looked like he was melting with relief, and a couple of tears escaped his eyes. “Yes, I would very much like to stay, if it’s okay. Thank you, Mori-chan.”

“Absolutely,” Yaku said, offering a small smile. “I’ll head to my room. You guys can shower first – I prefer morning showers anyways.”

Hajime smiled graciously. “Thanks, Yaku-kun.”

“Just, uh, you can call me Mori,” Yaku offered before turning into his room.

“I like him,” Oikawa whispered. “He’s really nice. Refreshing-kun once called him the team mom of Nekoma.”

“You’ve known who he was this whole time?” Hajime asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why’d you comment on his height, then?”

“I thought Kou-chan was exaggerating about the butt-kicking, _obviously_ ~!”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Do you want to shower first, or should I?”

Oikawa pouted. “Thought we could save water and shower together.”

“We’re not having shower sex when my roommate is home,” he groaned.

“I don’t actually _want_ to have shower sex, thanks,” Oikawa said. “I just want to be with you. Is that too much for your _boyfriend_ ~ to ask?”

Somehow, that thought was even more intimate, and Hajime felt his face get hot. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ , you idiot.” Oikawa tugged on his hand. “My turn to borrow some of your clothes!”

They walked into Hajime’s room to grab pajamas for after the shower.

“Hey, these are _my_ sweatpants, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa held up Hajime’s favorite, slightly-too-long sweatpants with a UFO on the hip. “I’ve been missing them for a year.”

“What? No, those are mine,” Hajime argued. “I’ve had them for…a year…” He stopped.

“You stole them!”

“You probably left them at my house, moron! They’re my favorite sweatpants, I didn’t realize they weren’t mine!”

Oikawa turned red. “Well…if Iwa-chan likes them so much…keep them.”

Hajime blushed and ripped them from Oikawa’s hands. “I wasn’t planning on giving them back.”

“I’ll just wear these, then,” Oikawa sighed, pulling out a pair of Godzilla pajama pants. “Fair trade-off; you’re not getting these back.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Grab a shirt and c’mon.”

“I don’t wanna wear a shirt,” he whined. “Does Iwa-chan not want to spend another night admiring my beautiful body?”

“You’re confusing me with you; you’re the one who couldn’t stop looking last night.”

“Are you claiming that you didn’t admire me last night, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime looked him over and shrugged. “Eh.”

Oikawa squawked indignantly. “Iwa-chan!”

He laughed and led the way out of the room. “You know I’m teasing you.”

“I do know,” Oikawa mumbled, “but you don’t _always_ have to be like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Hajime stopped and turned to face him. “I love you, and every part of you is beautiful.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Hah?! You can’t go from being mean to saying sweet things, Iwa-chan! You’ll wreck my poor little heart!”

Hajime leaned up and kissed the shock off his face before turning around. “C’mon, then.”

Hajime turned on the water once they were in the bathroom. He liked his showers as hot as possible, but he realized this was different. It would have to work for both of them.

“Err – Shittykawa?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as he pulled off his shirt.

“I don’t know how hot you like your showers. Is this fine?”

Oikawa reached around him to feel. “Yeah, that’s good.”

Hajime felt more nervous undressing in front of Oikawa now than he had the previous night or any time in the locker rooms for volleyball. There was just something different about the situation. He hated not knowing what to do, but he really didn’t know what to do wherever Oikawa was involved.

Not for this stuff, at least.

He felt hands on his shoulders, squeezing and rubbing to relieve tension. “Iwa-chan, relax. It’s just a shower. We took one together before.”

“That was different,” Hajime argued.

“Yes, it was. This time, we might actually get to wash our hair.”

He turned to see that Oikawa was teasing, mostly. “Yeah. Alright.”

“C’mon, Iwa-chan~.”

Once he was actually in the shower, the hot water helped calm his nerves a little bit. It was comforting, and Oikawa looked a little bit like a damp poodle, which was familiar enough to feel safe.

“Iwa-chan, will you wash my hair for me?”

Hajime almost choked. “Huh?” Usually, he would’ve told Oikawa not to act like an incompetent child, but he understood now wasn’t the time.

Oikawa was being vulnerable, giving them an opportunity to be intimate in a new sort of way from the previous night.

“You can’t do it yourself?” he scoffed, the words lacking any actual bite. He reached for the shampoo and poured some into his hands. “This is the real reason you wanted me to shower with you, isn’t it? So you wouldn’t have to do anything yourself.”

“Caught me red-handed, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed, leaning into Hajime’s hands. “You do have conditioner, don’t you?”

“No?”

Oikawa gasped and turned around. If Hajime didn’t have quick reflexes, he would’ve gotten soap in Oikawa’s eyes. “If I get split ends, I’m gonna be so mad.”

“ _Tch._ Do a hair mask tomorrow, you whiny baby. Turn, or you’ll get soap in your eyes.”

Oikawa whined, but he obeyed.

It definitely shouldn’t have taken that long to wash hair, but Oikawa was practically purring as Hajime scratched and massaged his scalp. Hajime rubbed gentle circles onto Oikawa’s head until there was just no good excuse to anymore.

“C’mon. Under the water.”

Oikawa stepped back under the water, and Hajime ran his fingers through his hair to rinse out the shampoo.

“Hm…Iwa-chan takes such good care of me,” Oikawa sighed contentedly. He leaned forward to steal a quick kiss.

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Somebody has to.”

“Turn. Let me wash your hair.” Before Hajime could reply, Oikawa bumped his shoulder to spin him and grabbed the shampoo. “Trust me, Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t see what this has to do with trust,” Hajime muttered.

“It’s always about trust,” Oikawa countered, starting to soap up Hajime’s hair. “See, I could knock you down, or I could pull your hair – and not in the fun way – or just about anything else. You can’t see me. It would be harder for you to stop me.”

“But I _know_ you wouldn’t,” Hajime said, not getting what he was on about.

“Good. So, that means,” Oikawa leaned closer, “you trust me.”

“Fuckin course I do,” he mumbled.

“Good.”

Oikawa gently massaged Iwaizumi’s hair, delicate. It was strange. Iwaizumi didn’t think he’d ever been treated with such softness before Oikawa – he didn’t even think he’d _like_ being treated like that. Thought that being regarded with gentleness was the same as being treated as weak, but…

No.

He just felt safe and appreciated. Oikawa’s fingers moved through his wet locks and scratched at his scalp, and Hajime felt himself relaxing into the touches. He found himself almost wishing he had more hair when all too soon, Oikawa nudged him to the water to rinse it out.

It was almost embarrassing how much he leaned into Oikawa’s hands as the water rinsed away the shampoo. Maybe he had been right, and it was to do with trust.

Before he could say anything, or admit how good he felt in Oikawa’s hands, Oikawa grabbed a washcloth and Hajime’s body wash. Like a damned mind-reader, Oikawa began massaging Hajime’s back and shoulders, paying attention to seemingly every muscle, every tense place, on Hajime’s body.

_That_ was the feeling. Not one of being treated like he was weak and incapable, but like he was being revered.

Even when Oikawa had certainly cleaned his back and shoulders and arms and chest fully, his fingertips would ghost back over Hajime’s skin, looking at him with this – this _awe_ that Hajime swore he’d never seen on his best friend’s face before. It made his heart pound and his chest constrict.

_“Everyone likes to be doted on, Iwa-chan.”_

He could almost laugh, though it was absolutely the worst time for that. Oikawa had actually been right about that – he’d rather die than let him know it, of course, but he was right all the same. Hajime was pretty sure he could die happy right then, perfectly content and relaxed.

Oikawa pulled him back under the water. Even though it was unnecessary, he used his hands to help get the soap off Hajime’s body. The softness in his eyes, that was something that no one else got to see. Hajime wasn’t even sure anyone else had ever been on the receiving end of those looks.

“Oi,” Hajime whispered.

“Hm?” Oikawa stopped and looked at him.

“I love you.”

Oikawa smiled, slowly wider and wider until it overtook his entire face, eyes crinkling. “I love you too, Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime would have been remiss to not admire every part of Oikawa as much, if not more, than Oikawa had admired him.

His body was firm with lean muscle, evidence of his tireless hard work to constantly improve. His abs were toned, and while his chest didn’t bulk with muscle, the strength was still evident when Hajime traced over it with his hand.

Oikawa’s fair skin looked like unflawed pottery laying on Hajime’s sheets. There was a light dusting of freckles across his nose, but hardly anyone ever noticed that it was there. Oikawa was embarrassed of them, but Hajime loved every last one. Oikawa’s lips, the lips Hajime had been kissing for a whole day now, were soft and pink and full.

Hajime kissed along Oikawa’s jawline, sharp and defined. He looked into his brown eyes, the way they shone in the moonlight and the traces of softer colors in his irises – was that almost purple? God, he was so beautiful. His milky brown hair fell back on the pillow like chocolatey waves.

Hajime couldn’t get enough of looking at him.

“Iwa-chan, you seem to like what you see,” Oikawa teased, carding his hands through Hajime’s hair.

“It’s not my fault you’re so fucking beautiful.” He tried to kiss every freckle on Oikawa’s cheeks.

“You’re even more in awe than I was,” Oikawa laughed softly. “I mean, you would think that you’d never really looked at me before tonight.”

“I looked, but…never like this.” He kissed Oikawa’s neck and chest. “Unlike you, I cared about whether or not you might see me staring.”

“If you didn’t fall in love with me for my beauty, then why _did_ you~?”

Hajime scoffed and continued peppering Oikawa’s torso with kisses.

“Haji _me_ ~?”

He sighed and looked up at him. “I don’t know. I like seeing you happy. It makes me happy. Even though you’re a shitty person.”

“ _Iwa-chan_! So mean!”

“Do you need a reason to love someone, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa huffed. “I forgive Iwa-chan for being such a rude Neanderthal, because I know that he struggles with words. However, I would really like an answer on that sometime before we get married.”

Hajime clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He moved down the bed and picked up Oikawa’s leg with the bad knee, rolling up the sweatpants to show it. He placed a gentle kiss on the knee, then set Oikawa’s leg back down.

“What’s with all the delicate affection, hmm, Iwa-chan?”

“Well, since I can’t use my words,” he grunted. He pulled the sweatpants leg back down and moved back up the bed. “I figured you might have noticed by now that was what I was doing.”

“Weren’t _you_ the one on about how we needed to work out our communication?” Oikawa pouted, sticking out his lower lip. It was so _fucking annoying_ , but so _fucking cute_.

Hajime grabbed Oikawa’s lower lip and stole a kiss. “You’re right. I think you’re beautiful. I want to look at and cherish every part of you.”

“Why do you love me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pressed, his confidence wavering.

“Because you’re brilliant,” Hajime replied, kissing Oikawa’s forehead. “Because you push me to be better. Because you work hard for your dreams, and you’re stronger than anyone I know. Because you never give up. Because you’re my best friend. Because it’s what I was born to do.”

Oikawa traced Hajime’s cheekbones with trembling fingers before pulling him down into another kiss. As he melted into him, Hajime wished that he had been thinking. In the morning, Oikawa would have to leave. What was he supposed to do?

 

When Hajime woke up the next morning, Oikawa was no longer pressed against him. He knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye, but there was still a momentary jolt of panic as he rolled out of bed and rushed out into the living room. A glance to the kitchen revealed Oikawa – still shirtless – preparing coffee. A glance to the breakfast bar showed Yaku, pretending to read a book but sneaking glances as Oikawa’s rippling back muscles.

(Hajime couldn’t blame him.)

“Sluttykawa, put on a fucking shirt,” he barked, pushing past to get water.

“Iwa-chan, I am not a slut!” Oikawa gasped. “I am just confident with my body! I’ll have you know, I’m a perfect virgin!”

Hajime snorted. “You literally can’t say that to the person you lost your virginity to. Good morning, Yaku-san. Sorry.”

Yaku was red, but he waved them off anyways. “Uh, yeah, no, go ahead, do your thing.”

Hajime glanced again at Oikawa’s bare torso before he shot Yaku an amused, pointed look. Yaku tried to sink down smaller than he already was. Hajime just chuckled and moved on with it.

“So, Mori-chan, how do you like your coffee?” Oikawa asked, spinning and revealing his body as if Hajime’s poor roommate hadn’t suffered enough.

“However,” Yaku said, trying to avert his eyes. “I mean – no! Uh! I put a lot of sugar in it.”

“I’ll leave that to you, then,” Oikawa decided. “Iwa-chan drinks his with a lot of cream and sugar. _Bleh._ ”

“You don’t have to drink it,” Hajime scoffed, pulling the cream from the fridge.

“Yeah, but I gotta kiss the guy who drank it, so I’ll still _taste_ it,” Oikawa pouted.

“Then don’t kiss me.”

“IWA-CHAN!”

To Hajime’s relief – and confusion – there was a knock at the door, interrupting their conversation.

“Got it,” Yaku said, pushing himself off the chair to open the door. “L-Lev?!”

Hajime turned to see an extremely tall and lanky grey-haired guy standing in their doorway. _Fuck, is he ducking so that he doesn’t hit his head on the ceiling? Holy shit?!_

“Yaku-san!” this “Lev” guy cheered in a voice that was…a lot more childish than Hajime was honestly expecting. “I wanted to bring you a housewarming gift! Others from the team would like to as well later today, if it is alright with Yaku-san and Yaku-san’s roommate!” Lev bowed, and Yaku had to step back to avoid the long torso.

“Uh…” Yaku turned and smiled sheepishly at Hajime and Oikawa. “Lev, this is my roommate, Iwaizumi Hajime, and his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru.”

The pair waved uncertainly.

“Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san!” Lev greeted, ducking into the apartment. “I am Haiba Lev, Yaku’s kouhai and former teammate! Though, I hope to play with him again someday!”

Yaku turned red, though Hajime couldn’t tell if it was with embarrassment or annoyance. Also… _Haiba, where have I heard that name?_ A glance at Oikawa betrayed that he was wondering the same. Then, terribly, the light went off in Oikawa’s mind.

“Haiba, you said?” Oikawa stepped into the living room. “So, you must be Mori-chan’s boyfriend!”

Hajime slapped a hand over Oikawa’s mouth, and Yaku started choking on air. Lev was so red that his green eyes became a startling contrast, and he looked like he was on the verge of combustion.

“My _what_?!”

Hajime hissed a reminder that Yaku had specifically said he liked someone called Haiba, but hadn’t told them, and Oikawa flushed red with embarrassment.

“Oopsies,” Oikawa said with a shrug. “Pardon my misunderstanding.”

“No,” Yaku said, shaking his head. “Whoa! Oh, my god! Um! No!”

“I don’t know what’s happening, but I feel like I should be apologizing,” Lev said uncertainly, frowning.

“No, no!” Yaku assured him. “Oikawa just misunderstood a _lot_ of what I told him yesterday.”

“He’s kind of a shitty listener that way,” Hajime huffed, smacking Oikawa in the back of the head. “Shittykawa.”

“Iwa- _chan_!”

When Hajime looked at Lev, he noticed the boy had a sparkle of hope in eyes.

“Lev-kun,” Hajime said, “I think I need to talk to Morisuke-kun, if that’s alright. Tooru will stay here and talk to you. I’m _sure he knows what he should and should not say._ ”

“Iwa-chan, I’m not a child,” Oikawa whined.

Hajime pulled Yaku into one of the bedrooms. “Okay, is that the Haiba you like, or has Tooru jumped to conclusions?”

Yaku’s face reddened worse than before. “N- _no_! I like his…older sister, Alisa-san,” he mumbled, averting his eyes. “Lev’s just – god, he’s just a kid, isn’t he?”

Hajime huffed a laugh. “Yeah, he is. That’s why I found it odd.”

“But…he doesn’t really know that I like his sister, either. I feel guilty about it? I don’t think I could tell him.”

“Well, once you clear this up with Tooru, he’ll keep his trap shut, I promise.”

“Okay. Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for Yaku 2k19
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could've been angstier but I got caught up in a fluff moment so. oops

After many awkward introductions, Tooru found it was probably best to go back to his own apartment. Alone. Without Iwa-chan.

_I hate this_.

Being home sucked. He didn’t want to go out, though, either. He just sat in a blanket burrito in his room and wished Iwaizumi was there.

 

He would dare to say that volleyball tryouts only made everything worse.

First, he saw Refreshing-kun and Sawamura, which wasn’t ideal. He was hoping he’d have been able to smash those smug crows into the ground. Instead, they’d have to work together. That was…great.

“Well, if it isn’t Oikawa Tooru,” Sugawara greeted with a fake-ass smile. “Good to see you again.”

“Suga,” Sawamura muttered. “Play nice.”

Suga tossed his hair. “Whatever.”

“Hey, hey, _hey_ Daichi- _san_!”

“ _Sa’mura_!”

Two tall, terrifying looking men charged Sawamura and crushed him in a hug. Tooru snorted. He was pretty sure he was going to love those two if they annoyed the crows that much.

“Bokuto, Kuroo, meet Oikawa Tooru,” Daichi said as he pried them off of himself.

Tooru waved. “Nice to meet you, Bokkun, Kuro-chan!”

The one with godawful bedhead frowned. “Kuro-chan?”

“He does that,” Refreshing-kun muttered.

“You love it, Refreshing-kun.”

“I’m not your biggest fan.”

The beefy owl one grinned. “I like it! No one ever gives me nicknames!”

“That’s not true, Bokubro,” Bedhead countered. “I call you loads of things.”

“ _Horned Owl Bastard_ isn’t a very nice nickname, though,” Bokkun countered, “so, I like Oikawa’s best! Oikawa, what position do you play!”

“I’m a setter.”

“I’m a wing-spiker! I’m the Number Four Ace in Japan!”

“Huh, right under–”

“I apologize if I am late, I got a little lost.”

Tooru froze.

“No troubles!” a cheery blond man replied. He looked familiar. Tooru wondered where he’d seen him. “We’re all just arriving anyhow. I’m Tsukishima Akiteru, team captain!”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

_I can’t believe this is happening to me._

 

Tooru might have hated Ushijima, but he was a big boy. He could work together.

Ushijima hit the set over the net, but only barely, and Kuroo blocked it with ease.

“Seriously?” Kuroo muttered to Sawamura. “These are the other two schools on Karasuno’s level?”

Sawamura just squinted at the two of them, thinking. Tooru hated being on the receiving end of scrutiny, even if he did it to plenty of people himself.

“One more,” Ushijima said, voice as flat as ever.

Tooru’s eye twitched. “Fine.”

Akiteru tossed up a ball, and Tooru set it. Flawless, really, a perfect arc, straight into…Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto looked surprised, but he spiked it in a perfect cross anyhow.

Ushijima exhaled, just exasperated enough for it to sound like a sigh. “Oikawa. We need to work together.”

“Go to hell,” Tooru snapped back.

Ushijima’s eyes widened a fraction.

Akiteru simply gave them both a look before turning and heading to the hall. _I know what that means…_

Once they were in the hall, Akiteru turned to face them.

“I understand you were rivals in high school,” he said calmly.

“For _six years_!” Tooru shrieked, waving his arm at Ushijima. “ _Six. Years_. All I’ve been trying to do is _beat him_ , is _prove_ that just because they’re geniuses and prodigies doesn’t mean–”

Akiteru held up his hand, a simple gesture that cut Tooru off mid-rant. “I don’t care.”

Tooru’s nose wrinkled. “ _Oh_. You’re Glasses-kun’s relative, aren’t you?”   

“Tsukishima Kei? Middle blocker? Yeah, that’s my brother,” Akiteru confirmed. “Look. I understand what it’s like to have a rival who you want nothing more than to defeat. Obviously, I do, I’ve been playing my whole life, alright?”

Tooru pursed his lips and looked away.

“You have to accept that you’re on a team now. End of story, because that’s what _happens_.” Akiteru leveled them with a stern, understanding look. “Ushijima, why don’t you practice with Sugawara-kun for a bit? I’d like a moment to speak with Oikawa alone.”

Tooru watched Ushijima walk back into the gym, then turned to his new captain. “I’m not talking about my feelings.”

“That’s fine,” Akiteru said. “However, I was promised that we were getting one of the best setters Japan has to offer on my team. Don’t let me down. And all that nonsense you were spewing about prodigies and geniuses? It doesn’t matter, you know that, right? At the end of the day, we all work for where we are. And you’ve worked pretty damn hard, Oikawa. Don’t let some old grudges make you throw that away. Now, c’mon. Toss to me. Show me the setter who pisses off my little brother.”

 

Tooru pulled his phone out of his bag in the locker room, a small smile tugging his lips when he saw a text from Iwa-chan.

 

**Iwa-chan <3:** hey shithead just got out of practice

**Iwa-chan <3:** miss you like hell, yours or mine this weekend?

**Tooru:** mine!

**Tooru:** don’t wanna share your yummy noises with Mori-chan

**Iwa-chan <3:** do you ever think about anything else, pervert

**Tooru:** I miss the way it feels to toss to you, to have you by my side every moment of the day

**Tooru:** I get scared that I took you for granted bc you’ve always been there

**Iwa-chan <3:** shut the fuck up🙄

**Tooru:** never 😘

**Iwa-chan <3:** will you make me dinner

**Tooru:** yes

**Iwa-chan <3:** I’ll bring you milkbread

**Tooru:** so romantic iwa-chan😍

**Iwa-chan <3:** whatever, oinkawa

**Iwa-chan <3:** how’s the new team

**Tooru:** they’re great, iwa-chan, but they’re not you

**Iwa-chan <3:** takin care of your knee?

**Tooru:** 😒are you my mom

**Iwa-chan <3:** 🤨

**Tooru:** ok ok ok!!!!!!!

**Iwa-chan <3:** well?

**Tooru:** yes I am

**Iwa-chan <3:** did you stretch your legs well enough after practice? Don’t need your muscles tightening around your acl

**Tooru:** kahgajlkd um iwa-chan I just want to talk to my boyfriend without being mothered

**Iwa-chan <3:** I’m sorry

**Iwa-chan <3:** what do you want to talk about instead

**Tooru:** ….idk

**Iwa-chan <3:** are you fucking me

**Tooru:** not currently but if you give me an hour to get to you–?

**Iwa-chan <3:** oh my god.

**Tooru:** skype in 90 min?

**Iwa-chan <3:** yes

**Tooru:** yay😁✌ ok I gotta walk home from practice but talk soon I love you I love you I love you I love you

**Iwa-chan <3:** yeah I got it the first time

**Iwa-chan <3:** I love you too

**Tooru:** 😟

**Iwa-chan <3:** you’re really gonna

**Tooru:** yes

**Iwa-chan <3:** I love you too, I love you too, I love you too

**Iwa-chan <3:** u always gonna be this needy?

**Tooru:** yes

**Iwa-chan <3:** well, I guess I knew what I was in for

 

“Is that Iwaizumi-san?”

Tooru jumped about half a foot in the air. When he turned, he saw Refreshing-kun smiling innocently.

“Were you reading my phone?” Tooru asked, leveling him with a glare.

“Of course not; what an invasion of privacy!” Refreshing-kun gasped, scandalized. “You two finally got together?”

Tooru scoffed and hiked his bag further up his shoulder. “What’s it to you?”

“Congratulations,” Refreshing-kun said, disgustingly sincere.

“Thanks.”

“Daichi’s held up with Kuroo and Bokuto,” Refreshing-kun continued. “Mind if I walk with you?”

“Didn’t we just establish I had a boyfriend?” Tooru teased, flipping his hair.

“Platonic home-walking, I promise,” Suga laughed. “I won’t hold you up, I see you have a Skype call planned.”

“You _were_ reading it!”

Suga just smiled again. “It’s weird, being on a team without your ace, right?”

Tooru shrugged. “At least you’ve got Sawamura-kun, right?”

“Yeah, but Dai’s a defense guy, you know? It’s not like tossing to Asahi.” Suga sighed wistfully.

“So, what, you and the Gentle Giant had a thing? I always thought you and Sawamura were married or something,” Tooru said.

Suga shook his head. “Uh, in first year, maybe? No, I just mean…it’s different! We were a team; it’s weird to be playing with a new lineup, you know? I’m pretty excited, though. I can’t wait to see Bokuto’s straight when it’s working _for_ instead of _against_ me.”

“I like seeing his cross up close,” Tooru noted. “Think he’ll be the ace?”

“I guess it all depends, doesn’t it?”

Tooru frowned. “On what?”

Suga just gave Tooru a knowing look. _How…annoying._

“What do you think of Kuroo’s blocking? I forgot, you never played Nekoma, did you?”

Tooru hummed. “He’s good. I see why Karasuno was so smitten with Nekoma.”

Suga laughed, light and airy. “Well, I bothered you all in the setters’ chat enough talking about everyone.”

“I met Mori-chan, by the way,” Tooru told him. “You’re right, he packs one hell of a kick.”

“I can’t believe you antagonized him!” Suga gasped. “How did you meet him, anyways?”

“He’s my Iwa-chan’s roommate at university!”

“Oh, that’s nice!” Suga skipped alongside him. “Oh, and by the way, I know you’re like, some super setter, but I’m not going to roll over and let you take that starting position on the court.”

Tooru turned and raised his eyebrow at Suga. Just a quick look at his face revealed that he was dead serious.

“You see,” Suga continued, “you’re good at syncing up with any spiker physically, but I’m good at sinking up with any player, emotionally. It’s why you gave me that nickname, right, Oikawa-kun? So, I’m not going to lose to you.”

Tooru gave his biggest, fakest smile. “Well, Refreshing-kun, if that was supposed to intimidate me, you’ll be sorely disappointed to hear that it didn’t. Cute try though!”

The smile melted off of Suga’s face. “That’s okay. I look forward to playing together.”

Tooru clicked his tongue. “I’m sure you do.”

“But I’m very good at tossing to both Ushijima and Bokuto. So…” Refreshing-kun left the sentence hanging, before he turned around. “Oh, Daichi! Well, I’ll see you, Oikawa-kun!”

_Shit_ , Tooru thought, watching him jog away. Refreshing-kun used all of that to make him want to cooperate with Ushiwaka, and it nearly worked. _He really is good._

 

Tooru had been talking for about fifteen minutes straight, but he stopped when he looked at Iwa-chan. His boyfriend had just been listening, hand holding up his head as he looked lovingly at the screen.

“Iwa-chan, are you even listening?” Tooru teased.

“Of course I am, dumbass,” Iwa-chan replied fondly. “This is usually the time you’d tell me everything while we sat in your room, you know?”

“You’d yell at me to do homework,” Tooru sighed.

“You should eat dinner, you know,” Iwaizumi said. The camera shook, and then it looked like he was walking towards the kitchen. “Need to replace the calories from practice.”

“Alright,” Tooru laughed, “and what does Iwa-chan suggest I make?”

“Why don’t you cook up the pork that should still be in your fridge?” Iwa-chan suggested. “Make sure you have rice and some vegetables too, alright?”

Tooru beamed at him, jumping up to head to the kitchen. “Sweet Iwa-chan, making sure I have a balanced diet.”

“If I don’t remind you, you’ll have the worst eating schedule at uni, and you know it,” Iwaizumi pointed out. “Milk bread isn’t a meal, by the way.”

“Hah? Of course it isn’t, I know that!”

Iwaizumi laughed before setting down his phone on the counter and opening the fridge. “Yeah, well, I know that you’d eat it all the time anyways.”

“Yeah,” Tooru agreed, pulling out the ingredients Iwa-chan had listed. “Well, to be fair, it’s yummy, and I have a fast metabolism.”

“Which is fine, but you need more nutrients to keep your body strong during training. Come on, Tooru, you know this,” Iwa-chan sighed, grabbing a chopping board and knife.

Tooru stuck out his tongue while he reached around his phone for the olive oil. “I do eat more than just milk bread, Iwa-chan!”

“Only because I nag you,” Iwaizumi countered, fighting down a smile.

“Hmm…you may be right about that,” Tooru agreed, pulling out the rice cooker. “Well, as you can see, I’m preparing a very balanced meal right now!”

“I can see,” Iwaizumi agreed, eyes soft. “Take care of yourself. I’m gonna worry.”

“You’re such a worrywart, you know,” Tooru teased. “I’m glad I’m the one who gets to see this side of you, though.”

“Tch. You’ve seen every side of me; we’ve known each other long enough,” Iwaizumi pointed out, cheeks pinkening.

“Well, as of this weekend, I really _have_ seen every side of you,” Tooru mused, winking at the phone screen.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“So easy to tease~,” Tooru cooed.

“Don’t let your dinner burn.”

“I _won’t,_ sheesh.”

 

Tooru was more excited for his Astronomy 101 class at 11 a.m. than anything else that was on his schedule. He had a lot of basic freshman classes for the first semester, but this was the one class he was able to take that was really _his major_. He was so excited that he practically skipped all the way to the lecture hall.

He was the first one there, but that was okay. He just took a seat in the middle, pushed up his glasses, and opened his laptop, ready to take notes. He could almost hear Iwa-chan, Makki, and Mattsun making fun of him for being such a nerd, but he didn’t _care_! Space, dammit!

 

**Seijoh 4**

**Makki:** hey bitch don’t u have space rn

**Shittykawa:** yes⭐

**Mattsun:** nerd

**Shittykawa:** kjkdfhgf im HAPPY

**Iwa-chan:** nerd

**Shittykawa:** my own boyfriend! I cannot believe!

**Iwa-chan:** have fun

**Iwa-chan:** (nerd)

**Shittykawa:** screw all of you

 

He laughed and silenced his phone before putting it in his bag.

 

Tooru was in a good mood, but it was slowly fading as he approached the gym for volleyball. He didn’t want to face Ushiwaka again – not after the train wreck from yesterday – but he couldn’t avoid it forever. No, it was time to grow up. He had to do this.

He shoved his bag in his locker before pulling out his practice uniform. _I am Oikawa Tooru. I can bring out the best in any spiker. That_ includes _Ushiwaka. I’ve got this._

Once he was changed, he marched out to the gym in faux confidence. _I got this. I got this._

“Ushiwaka!” he called, pointing across the court to where Ushijima was warming up. “After I warm up, I’m going to toss to you!”

Ushijima looked up, startled. “Okay?”

“I don’t like you, but that doesn’t mean we can’t cooperate for the good of the team!”

“Okay,” Ushijima repeated, then went back to stretching.

_Insufferable._

Oikawa sat on the floor and went through his basic stretching routine. When he reached to touch his right toes, he ignored the twinge in his knee. _Get it together. No time to feel sore today, got it?_ He was wearing his brace, so it had to be fine.

Sure, walking around a college campus was a whole different story than walking around the Seijoh campus, but he was _fine,_ okay? Perfectly fine. He just made sure to stretch a little extra to make sure his muscles were truly warmed up. He could do this.

He grabbed a ball from the cart and motioned for Ushijima to walk with him. Then, he swallowed his pride.

“Ushiwaka, how do you like your tosses?” he gritted out.

Ushijima just looked more and more surprised by the second. “Um…I prefer them a little high and to the left. Well, obviously to the left, but I figured that in mind may help you in your toss.”

_Of course. I wasn’t even thinking about tossing for his left._ “Well, then stand over there. Let’s figure this out.”

Tooru took a deep breath before throwing the ball up and running to toss it. _High, to the left. High, to the left._ His fingers connected with the ball, and he pushed it to Ushijima. _I can do this. I’m an adult. I can cooperate._

“How was that?” he asked after he heard the ball smack down on the other side of the net.

“Could be higher,” Ushijima admitted. “But otherwise, it was better than yesterday.”

“Better is what we’re aiming for,” Tooru sighed. “Let’s go again.”

They practiced until all the balls in the cart were scattered throughout the gym.

“Where is everyone?” Tooru wondered, looking around as he picked up the balls.

“There isn’t actually practice today,” Ushijima said. “I only came to blow off steam. Did you not look at the schedule Tsukishima-san gave us yesterday?”

_Oops._ “Of – of course I did! I just forgot. Aoba Johsai’s day off was Monday. Naturally, I was confused!”

Ushijima hummed in acknowledgment. “Thank you for tossing to me.”

“Whatever,” Tooru scoffed. “I – ugh. I mean, you’re welcome. Thank you for working with me, I guess. If you’re going to be the ace and I’m going to be the starting setter, we’ve got to work together.”

“You don’t think Sugawara will be the starter?” Ushijima asked.

“Really, _You-Should-Have-Come-to-Shiratorizawa_ -kun? You’re going to ask me if I really think I’m a better setter than him? You _know_ I am.”

Ushijima nodded, seeming satisfied. “As long as you are aware as well. However, I believe it would be foolish on all of our parts to ignore what Sugawara will bring to the team.”

“I agree,” Tooru said. “He’s the reason I’m trying to work with you, after all.”

“I would have thought Iwaizumi would have been the one to tell you to work with me,” Ushijima admitted.

“He…doesn’t even know you go here,” Tooru mumbled. “He’d just worry, and I don’t need that.”

“Hm.”

Tooru huffed and threw the last ball in the cart. “You know, he got a scholarship for volleyball as well, just to another school.”

Ushijima turned to look at him.

“He’s good; he’s really good, Ushiwaka,” Tooru said. “I wish you hadn’t brushed him off all these years. As a setter, I bring out the best in my spikers, but he’d do just as well no matter his team. So, you remember that, when we face him for the first time.”

Ushijima said nothing, only picked up his water bottle.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ushiwaka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh don't even worry about oikawa's knee being brought up lol it's probably nothing...right?
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do I apologize for being a day late? or do i just accept that I'm not in a good mental state lately? idk. anyways have more of my boys

“Nice receive!” Hajime shouted to Yaku.

Semi set the ball, and Hajime spiked.

“Nice kill!” Yaku called back. “And nice, toss, Semi-san!”

“You’re one hell of a libero, Yaku-san,” Semi complimented. “I look forward to working with you! And Iwaizumi-san…I suppose I don’t hate you as much as I hated Oikawa-san – no offense, of course.”

“None taken, because he hates you too,” Hajime laughed, slapping the setter’s back. “However, he is my boyfriend, so don’t make a habit of insulting him.”

“I _knew it_!” Semi gasped. “Reon! You owe me money! Iwaizumi and Oikawa are dating!”

Reon looked over from where he was drinking water. “Since when, though?”

“This week,” Hajime replied.

“I don’t owe you a cent, Eita,” Reon said, making his way back to the court. “You said only if they were together in high school.”

“Dammit,” Semi pouted. “Congrats, though.”

Hajime huffed a laugh and scratched his neck. “Uh, yeah, thanks.”

“They’re sickening together,” Yaku complained.

“Luckily for you, we’ll be at his place this weekend,” Hajime laughed, tossing the ball in the cart.

Yaku fake gagged. “We know what that means.”

“Says the one who was checking him out Sunday morning, but sure, go off.”

“I was _not_.”

“It’s okay, I get it, he’s hot. We’ve all been there.”

Moniwa snickered from where he was cleaning up. “Oikawa is upsettingly gorgeous, I’ll give you that.”

“He is, and I hate him for it,” Semi complained.

“You’re pretty too, Eita,” Reon assured him, patting him on the head. “Iwaizumi-san, you’re doing sports medicine too, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to study together,” he said. “My friend at a nearby school is also sports med, so we could meet up with him if you’d like?”

“You’re inviting him on your study date with Yamagata?” Semi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It isn’t a date,” Reon corrected. “He said that he’s dragging his roommate along too, and one of his teammates.”

Hajime shrugged. “Sure. Yaku, wanna come?”

“Sure.”

“Great,” Reon said.

“I’ll catch up in a second…just let me tell Oikawa not to call me tonight yet.”

 

**Haji:** hey nerd I’m doing a study group tonight so I can’t skype

**Tooru:** booooo

**Tooru:** its ok tho I’m with refreshing-kun

**Tooru:** have fun ily!

**Haji:** love you too

 

Hajime and Yaku followed Reon into the café, where he saw Shiratorizawa’s old libero and a couple of guys he didn’t recognize. Yaku, on the other hand, did.

“Kai!” Yaku cheered. “Nice to see you!”

“You too, Yakkun!”

Yaku grinned at him, but it melted when he saw their other companion. “Oh…Daishou-san.”

“Yaku-san. Where’s Rooster-kun?”

“Not here.”

Hajime looked between them. “Um?”

Yaku narrowed his eyes. “This is Daishou Suguru, former captain of Nohebi.”

“I see… And they are?”

“Our rival.”

“I see.” Hajime sat down at the table. “Nice to meet you, Daishou-san. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Daishou offered a smile and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“He’s a bastard but he’s my roommate so it doesn’t matter,” Shiratorizawa’s libero said. “Anyways I think if I don’t bring him places he’d never leave our dorm.”

Daishou rolled his eyes. “I’m only here because you offered to pay.”

“So, what’re studying? Professional manipulation?” Yaku asked, sipping his drink.

Daishou glared at him. “Pre-law.”

“Professional manipulation!” Yaku laughed.

“Everyone, be nice,” Kai sighed. “Let’s just study, okay?”

Hajime pulled his phone out after about five minutes of bickering between old rivals.

 

**Haji:** im bored

**Tooru:** aww poor bby

**Haji:** why does everyone hate each other?

**Tooru:** hmm…bokkun, Tetsu-chan, and dai-chan don’t hate each other!

**Haji:** true, but I mean

**Haji:** rivals, everywhere

**Haji:** too much drama

**Haji:** doesn’t feel like I’m actually away from you :P

**Tooru:** !!!!!!!!! Iwa-chan!!!!!!!!

**Haji:** sorry I’m kidding I love you

**Tooru:** you know im only fake annoyed right

**Tooru:** like I do like that we can still! Tease each other! Like the old days :( so you don’t have to apologize for OUR THING u know? As long as I get to Hit That im fine with other things being how they’ve always been!

**Haji:** that was a surprisingly mature moment of communication from you

**Tooru:** I guess all that kink negotiation was good for something huh ;)

**Haji:** you know what. I’ll let you have that, yes, it was.

**Tooru:** it was your idea, dummy

**Haji:** oh yeah, it was, wasn’t it? Well, still, you know

**Tooru:** soooo

**Haji:** I kind of want to get used to being together before we talk alien roleplay

**Tooru:** dammit

**Haji:** and I’m not judging you…but I do want to ask…why…?

**Tooru:** are you saying you don’t want to fuck an alien, iwa-chan?

**Haji:** not particularly?

**Tooru:** you’re a dirty fucking liar

**Tooru:** good thing you’ll be the alien

**Haji:** you’ve really thought about that, huh

**Tooru:** since before we were dating, iwa-chan

**Haji:** pervert

**Tooru:** …what did you think about

**Haji:** I am in public, we’re not having this conversation

**Tooru:** Ohoho? Really now? What did you think about, Iwa-chan?

**Haji:** Oikawa.

**Tooru:** booo

**Haji:** later

**Tooru:** wait really

**Haji:** yes, really

**Tooru:** 😃😃😃😃🎉🎊✨

**Haji:** you’re so embarrassing

**Tooru:** I can’t wait to hear about it

**Haji:** do you ever think about anything else

**Tooru:** of course!

**Tooru:** I think about how much I miss spending time with you every day, just us time, when we’re walking to and from school and eating lunch together and really just taking for granted how intertwined our lives have always been🙁

**Haji:** …oh

**Tooru:** yeah! And talking about this stuff and teasing you is like…coping kinda

**Haji:** I know

**Haji:** And I miss you too. Long-distance sucks and it’s barely been a week.

**Tooru:** hmm…do you think we’re codependent, haji?

**Haji:** yeah a little

**Haji:** we’ll figure it out. I guess now’s when we learn how to be…ourselves, yeah?

**Tooru:** yeah

**Tooru:** it has come to my attention that I am a massive dick lord

**Haji:** I’ve been telling you that for years but who is this?

**Tooru:** it’s suga!

**Tooru:** but don’t worry, oikawa does in fact know that about himself now!

**Haji:** well, that’s good

**Tooru:** yeah! It helps to hear it from someone who isn’t always teasing, you know?

**Haji:** who, you?

**Tooru:** me

**Haji:** well, alright then, sugawara-san

**Tooru:** just Suga is fine, Iwaizumi!

**Tooru:** im back, sorry, idk why he stole my phone 🙄

**Haji:** don’t worry about it.

**Haji:** I should probably really try to study, huh?

**Tooru:** probably <3 ily

**Haji:** I love you too

 

Hajime looked up, seeing Reon and Yamagata comparing notes while Yaku listened to music, Daishou idly flipped pages, and Kai rewrote things from one notebook to another. He frowned at his own pile of homework. He knew exactly what he needed to do, on which days, and figured out how to make it work with his volleyball schedule, but he was still reluctant to start.

He took a deep breath, pulled out his headphones, and started anyways.

 

Hajime and Yaku finished the rest of their work at home, probably staying up too late given they both had morning classes.

“Are you going to Oikawa’s tomorrow, or Saturday?” Yaku asked suddenly.

“Saturday,” Hajime replied, not looking up from his homework. “Why do you ask?”

“One of my old teammates – you remember Lev? – wants to stop by tomorrow to do extra practice. I guess he’s been getting better at receives and wants to show me.”

“Okay, do you need me for anything?”

“I was thinking, if he brings Kenma, you could spike for us to receive.”

Hajime shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

Yaku smiled. “Thanks, Iwaizumi.”

Hajime hummed, then, “Hajime is fine, I think.”

“Really?”

He shrugged. “We’re adults. Why not?” He looked up. “Hey, Yaku…are you _sure_ you don’t like this Lev kid?”

Yaku laughed. “Why?”

Hajime shrugged. “For someone who annoys you so much, you seem happy that he’s stopping by, is all. On the other hand, I heard you tell one of your best friends on the phone you’d rather die than he come here.”

“That’s because Kuroo is a dick, and I’m trying to protect you,” Yaku said solemnly. “Though I’m sure your boyfriend has told you all about that.”

“He seems to like Kuroo,” Hajime said. “Although, if he likes him, there must be something wrong with him.”

“He likes you, doesn’t he?” Yaku laughed.

“It doesn’t count; he’s known me since before he was a shitty person.”

Yaku leaned across the table. “You know, for someone who you love so much, he seems to annoy you a lot.”

Hajime snorted. “You’re not wrong.”

“Why? If that’s okay to ask?”

He shrugged. “I don’t think I could explain it.”

_“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa ran into his bedroom, holding up a volleyball. “Can you hit my tosses? Please!! It looks so fun! Please, please, please, please–?”_

_“Shut up, I’m coming,” Hajime grumbled, following him outside. “Can we look for bugs after this?”_

_Oikawa pulled a face. “Why do you always wanna look for bugs, Iwa-chan!”_

  _“They’re cool!”_

_“They’re gross!”_

_“You’re gross!”_

_“Iwa-_ chan _!”_

“You know when you enjoy something, so you do it all the time, but then you lose your joy in it somewhere along the way?” he asked.

Yaku shrugged. “Yeah, I think so.”

Hajime nodded. “It’s worse to watch it happen to someone you always want to be happy, then.”

 

“Dammit, Lev, I thought you said you were improving!” Yaku barked. “Get back up! Do it again!”

Lev stood up, a pout on his face. “Yaku-san is _mean_ , I am improving! Iwaizumi-san just has scary spikes!”

“We’ve gone to Nationals, you dolt! Hajime is no better than any of them!”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“It’s nothing personal, Hajime, but we’ve faced off against all top three aces,” Yaku reasoned. “Kenma?”

“Yep.” Kenma tossed another ball to Hajime, which he spiked harder than the last.

Lev dove for it, but he picked it up. “How was that, Yaku-san!”

Yaku hummed. “Do it again.”

Lev pouted harder than the last time. “Yaku-san!”

“Lev.”

“You’re not technically my senpai anymore, you know! I thought we could have fun today!”

Yaku frowned. “Hah?”

“He missed you,” Kenma mumbled. “Obviously.”

“We saw each other less than a week ago,” Yaku pointed out, confused.

Hajime rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh. _So, that’s how it is._ He turned to look at Kenma, who snorted and nodded.

“One more,” Hajime said, “then why don’t we head back to our place?”

“I’m going home afterwards,” Kenma said. “I would come with you, but I don’t want to.”

Yaku laughed. “Kenma, don’t you ever change for anything.”

“I didn’t plan on it,” Kenma sighed, tossing to Hajime again.

 

Hajime wondered if Yaku felt like such a third wheel when Oikawa was there, the way Hajime felt sitting on the sofa while Yaku and Lev battled on the floor for who got to pick a movie. Well, Yaku battled, and Lev whined. But even while yelling and insulting, Yaku seemed not to be as annoyed as he often pretended to be around Lev.

“That’s a stupid movie, just give me the remote, you skyscraper!”

“Maybe if you watch it again, you’ll like it this time!”

“I seriously doubt that, Lev!”

“Yaku- _san_!”

Hajime snorted and scrolled through his phone. He had a feeling they wouldn’t get around to a movie tonight, but that was fine.

He frowned when Oikawa’s caller ID popped up.

“Hello?”

_“Iwa-chan…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry trashykawa's fine. anyways...how're we feeling for the yakulev subplot?
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is from the song _There For You_ by Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan, if you were wondering~. It's both for a reason that will be relevant at the end of the longer fic, and because I just think it's kinda fitting for them? Idk. Anyways, thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I've got you, I promise,_  
>  _but let me be honest,_  
>  _love is a road that goes both ways._  
>  _When your tears roll down your pillow like a river,_  
>  _I'll be there for you-_  
>  _but you've gotta be there for me too._


End file.
